A Different Tune
by InkyAnimatronic
Summary: FULL SUMMARY IS INSIDE. Takes place in 2017 & has one OC in it as the main character who will befriend Boris & Sammy and teach them about life in 2017 all the while trying to survive as she travels deeper into the studio & learns about it's dark past & secrets. To make things worse, she has no service and it seems her friends ditched her. How will she survive all the ink monsters?
1. Chapter 1

**Back again with another BATIM fic! Here's hoping i'll actually update this one!**

 **Note: This AU takes place in present day. Everything went down in the 50s at the very latest. So it's roughly 60 years later. All OCS are minor and will never be seen again except the main one. Thought Sammy needed some love and thought it'll be interesting to see his reaction to things like cellphones, MP3s, etc. Maybe Boris will learn about them too. No Henry since he would likely be very old or very dead by this point. But his recordings will probably still be added.**

* * *

 **Full Summary:**

 **It's 2017 and Dani had gone to the studio with three of her friends. Unfortunately while they escaped, she fell through the floor and that was only the beginning.**

 **Now she's trying to find her way out, fighting ink monsters, and just struggling to stay alive. All the while, praying that she would suddenly get service and call for help since her friends obviously wasn't going deeper she goes, the more she learns about it's dark secrets and past. Even befriending the wolf himself and maybe even the corrupted man that tried to kill her.**

 **Dani only has two goals in mind: Save Boris and get the Hell out of the studio. However, things get tougher when Sammy decides he wants to keep his new friend forever and going as far as to hurt her. But at the same time, asking questions about life in 2017 to get her attention off of Boris, whom Alice had kidnapped. Then there was steering clear of the ink demon too. He was still wandering around.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **A Different Tune AU**

 **Chapter 1 -**

* * *

Dani stepped out of the impala with three others. They had heard about an old, abandoned studio that was said to be cursed or haunted. Of course, being the dumb young adults and college kids that they were, they decided to check it out. And when is better than Halloween?

"Shit." The other female in the group cursed.

"What?" James asked, turning towards her.

"There's no service here! And I doubt this place has wifi!" Bella whined.

"Of course it wouldn't." Dani rolled her eyes. "It's an old building that's been abandoned for like 50 years or something."

"Are we even sure that it's safe?" Bella asked.

"Doubt it but it'll make things all the more fun!" Dani giggled, heading up the stairs and to the door.

"We'll just go in, check the place out, then leave." Mark said, trying the door and being genuinely surprised that it was unlocked.

"Huh. Thought we would've had to break in." James laughed. "Well, our lives just got easier."

"This is so creepy…" Bella muttered as they walked down the short hall, looking at the posters and the projector pointed towards the wall. "And why is that thing on? Are you sure we're alone?"

"Who else would be here?" James asked, a bit unsure himself. "Though it is odd that the place seems to have power. I honestly thought we'd have to use our phones."

"Good question." Dani said, "Let's hope we don't meet them. And hey, at least our phones' battery is safe." She then turned off the projector.

"Nothing down this way." Mark said coming from the left. "Just a old desk and some stairs but it doesn't look like there's much up there."

"Then let's go down there." Dani said, pointing to the other hall.

"You first." Bella said, motioning her to go forward.

Dani looked down that way, back to Bella, then back to the hall before shrugging. Trying to keep her cool and not further freak her friend out by being freaked out herself. Though she'd being lying if she said she wasn't very scared.

 _ **DREAMS COME TRUE**_

"W-What is that?" Bella asked, pointing to the wall.

Slowly, Dani walked up to it and put her finger on one of the letters.

"Looks to be some old fashioned ink." She replied. "It's not wet though."

"So it's been here for a while." James added.

"That's a relief." Mark said and already headed down the dark hallway.

As they walked down the hall, they looked up and saw the _**Ink Machine**_ sign. Curious, they stepped into the room.

"Looks like it needs to be turned on somehow." Mark said, walking up to it.

"Please tell me we aren't going to…" Bella trailed off and Dani gave her a small nod. "What- WHY!?"

"Why not?" She shrugged, heading down the other hallway. "Geez this place is big."

"Why don't we, and I know this might be stupid, but split up? We'll get out of here a lot faster." James suggested.

"Fine." Mark said. "Dani and I will go to the right and you two to the left."

"Deal." James nodded and headed down that right with Bella.

"So… are we going to turn it on?" Dani asked once they were out of earshot.

"Sure. I'm really interested in seeing how it works." Mark said, looking at the cardboard cut out as they walked passed it.

"Oh…my…." Dani couldn't get the last word out as she looked down towards the left and saw a figure on a operating table of sorts.

Without her permission, her feet led her down towards it, mouth open from pure shock and fear. Strangely, she was also a bit curious. Looking at the closest poster, she could tell that the figure was Boris the Wolf.

"That's…odd…" Mark said, unable to find words to describe the situation in front of them.

"Let's… not bring Bella down here. She'll probably scream so loud that the whole city will hear." Dani said and Mark nodded next to her.

"Poor guy though. Who could've done this? Hell, how is he real?" Mark said, trying to figure out how this is possible.

"I don't think I want to know. Let's just turn on the machine and get the Hell out of here." Dani said, knowing that not even a dead cartoon wolf would get Mark out since he is dead set on turning the machine on.

"Agreed." Mark said, quickly heading down the other direction. "Ah this must be how we do it."

"Looks like we need some items maybe?" Dani said, looking at the pictures in the room behind the pedestals.

Once Mark typed the different objects down in his phone, they decided to hurry back to the other two before they could see Boris.

"Hey. We figured out how to turn on the machine." Dani said, meeting them half way."

"We think we did too. We found a flow machine that probably needs to be turned on and this old recording of some guy named _Wally Franks_." James said. "He mentioned these pedestals and having to donate a object for it."

"How do you know that's his name?" Mark asked.

"His name was on the back." James replied.

"Ah. Well, we found the pedestals and have a list of objects we need to find for them." Mark continued. "Why don't you guys look for the plushie, a book, and a cogwheel?"

"I think I saw that wench we need down that way." Dani said, pointing behind them. "We'll grab that, something music related, and the inkwell."

"Okay." Bella said, wanting to get out of there soon. Kind of like the Wally guy from the recording.

About 20 minutes later, everything was on it's pedestals and unfortunately Bella did see Boris. And she did scream. James was surprised that she didn't wake up all the possible ghosts in the building with how loud she screamed and cried.

"There now-" Mark was cut off.

"I'll run down and tell them that we need to start the flow. I tried texting them but it didn't go through. No service and all." Dani said.

"Okay. Come back once it's started." Mark nodded as she walked away.

A minute later, Dani was standing outside of the room.

"Let's start this ink flow." Dani said as she stood in the doorway, seeing Bella still scared. "You still freaked out?"

"That cardboard thing moved on our way back down!" Bella said, pointing her direction, making Dani turn to her right. "Seriously, these characters are so creepy! Who could've liked them!?"

"Excluding the dead wolf, I personally think they are adorable. I mean, it's not like Boris was dead and had his insides ripped out in the old cartoons, right? Besides, this place is supposedly haunted." Dani said. "Come on, we'll turn the ink machine on and then leave."

"You guys check it out! I'm waiting outside!" Bella said, pushing past her.

James pressed the button and both jumped back when ink started pouring out and flooded the room. Once he was out, he told Dani he'll wait outside too and so Dani went back to Mark alone.

Mark then pulled the pump once he saw her and the duo headed to the Ink Machine, surprised to see it boarded up.

"It wasn't like that before… and the other two couldn't of done it…" Dani said, staying back as Mark slowly crept forwards.

"That's so-" Mark screamed and fell backwards as a gloved hand reached out and a black and white face smiled with a huge grin at them before sinking back down into the ink.

"Okay! We really need to go!" Dani said, noticing the whole floor was flooding with ink now.

Mark didn't argue as the two turned to run out of the building. Fortunately they remembered how to get out but Mark was a few feet ahead of her and ran out of the door, accidentally shutting it behind him.

As Dani ran down the short hall, sliding in ink as she did, she was just a few feet from the door before she realized she didn't feel anything below her feet anymore.

"Huh?" Dani then let out a startled yelp as she fell through the floor and down a few levels. "Ow!" She whined once she hit the floor and quickly tried to move so the ink wouldn't completely rain down on her.

Hustling over to a corner, she turned the valve and watched the ink drain. She then looked at herself and cursed, hoping she could get the ink out of her hair.

With her legs still wobbly, she looked up and saw that… thing. Wasn't jumping down after her. Getting her phone out, she tried to tell the others what happened and to get help but all she got was error messages.

"Dammit." She muttered and saw a tape recording. "Hm?"

Slowly, she walked over to it, trying to calm herself down. Picking it up and turning it over, she saw the name _Thomas Conner_ on the back.

"What do you have to say?" She mumbled before pressing play.

 _"It's dark and it's cold and it's stuck in behind every single wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees! Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something about pressure I don't, or he's some kind of idiot. But the real worst part about all this.. are them noises the system makes. Like a dying dog on its last legs. Make no mistake, this place... this... machine... heck, this whole darn thing... it just isn't natural. You can bet, I won't be doing any more repair jobs for Mister Joey Drew."_

"Ha…" Dani laughed sarcastically. "So the ink was causing all sorts of problems back in the day?"

She set the recording down and decided to head through the door since she wasn't going to get back up the way she came.

As she walked down the stairs, she continued to turn the valves in the corners and drain the ink, grimacing from being covered in it.

She walked through the next door and saw the following one was boarded up so we grabbed the nearby ax and started chopping her way through, feeling lucky to have a burst of energy after whatever she encountered upstairs.

By the door on the wall, was another writing in ink.

 _ **THE CREATOR LIED TO US**_

"What the Hell? What did you do, Joey Drew? And what even was that thing? …Bendy? It looked like him… a demented version that is…" She muttered as she walked through the door and down the hall.

She did the same thing and opened the door, surprised to see a pentagram on the floor, candles, and coffins.

"Okay…" She muttered, slowly stepping inside. "What the- urg!"

Dani collapsed to the ground, dropping the ax after getting hit on the head with something. She barely had the strength to get up, whatever energy she had completely disappearing. Slowly, she closed her eyes as everything went black. However, she did feel someone pick her up and set her down not even a foot away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark yelled for James to start the car as he quickly got in and told him to drive.

"Where's Dani?" James asked.

"Shit! The monster must of got her!" Mark said, "We have to go to the police about this!"

"Monster!?" Bella sobbed.

"What? No! We'd be in a lot of trouble. Plus, do you think they'll believe you about a monster?" James said, "Maybe….maybe she is okay. Let's give her a day to come back."

"…Alright…" Mark huffed, knowing the police wouldn't consider her missing for 24 hours anyway and knew they wouldn't be believed about that monster either. "I just hope she's okay."

Quickly, the three pulled away. Once they had service again, they tried to text and call but unfortunately, she didn't receive anything. Even if she did, she wouldn't be able to respond without getting error messages.

* * *

 **Reviews might make me update faster. First three or four chapters will kind of be like the game with some stuff possibly added in btw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: She meets Sammy and Boris. It's a short Chapter.**

 **Notes: Meh. I got nothing.**

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

"Ow my head…" Dani groaned as she woke up. "…What happened?"

Slowly, she sat up, realizing very quickly she was in a pentagram. That's when everything hit her and her head began to hurt more. Seeing the ax in front of her, she decided to press on, knowing there wasn't much else for her to do. And she couldn't go back.

Checking her phone, she saw only a half a hour had passed.

"Wonder if the others went to the police?" She asked herself as she went down the stairs, jumping when a piece of wood fell down and tightened her grip on the ax.

 _ **HE WILL SET US FREE**_

Was written on the first wall she saw as she reached the bottom. Dani was confused. Who was 'he'? And what's with this…bacon soup…?

Spotting another recording, she went over and checked it for a name. This time it was from _Sammy Lawrence._ Curious, she pressed play.

 _'He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?"_

"Fuck no." Dani muttered.

"I SAID can I get an amen?" A voice said over the loudspeaker.

"AMEN!" Dani yelled out, hoping to please whoever just spoke to her. And if she didn't know better, that was Sammy himself.

'But it couldn't be… he's probably dead by now…' She thought to herself, setting the recording, which she was surprised she didn't drop, back down.

However, whoever that was had heard the recording and as such was near by…somewhere. It wasn't comforting to know that there was a ink monster and some random guy running around.

Eventually she found her way to the music department and found another recording by Sammy. And to her surprise, some stairs and a exit. Unfortunately, the exit was blocked by ink. But Sammy mentioned a ink pump in his office so she just had to find her way to it.

As she wandered throughout the music department, fighting ink monsters at the same time, she finally managed to get down the hall where another recording from Wally was at.

It took about 20 minutes altogether but she finally found his keys and got into Sammy's sanctuary too.

"Ahh!" She yelped back when she looked up and saw a…ink guy? Standing up on the balcony. "Well, that isn't creepy at all!"

She heard a noise to her right and slowly turned to see a Searcher crawling towards her. Letting out another yelp, she began swinging at him and all the others that appeared.

Once it seemed like they were gone, she began walking back and forth and noticed that the man followed her every move. Slowly, she backed up and opened the door, running down to his office after taking care of the other valve in the infirmary.

As soon as the pump was pulled, she hustled to the door, clutching the ax in her hands.

"OW!" She whined as she got hit over the head and fell to the floor.

"Rest your head, it's time for bed." She looked up and saw a shadow-like figure before closing her eyes.

Once he knew she was out, Sammy grabbed her by her ankles and dragged her to the sacrificing room, bringing the ax with him. Then he tied the girl upright with roped tied around her hands behind her back and made sure the pentagram under her feet was perfect.

However, Sammy was quite confused. Who was this girl who looked to be a young adult? He knew she couldn't be any older than 25. Why was she at the studio? Did she come and visit him? It's been a long time since he had any human interaction. But he couldn't let his needs get in the way of what must be done to please his Lord.

As he double checked the binds, he didn't notice her waking up right away and it wasn't until he pulled back and stood up straight that he noticed she had woken up and even lifted her head a little.

"What…?" She mumbled quietly. So quiet that Sammy didn't hear.

Her head was pounding now, even worse after her eyes focused on the being standing directly in front of her.

Sammy waited a moment for her to become more aware. No need to repeat himself. Once she was looking at him and seemed more awake, he decided to start talking before she could.

"There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn't. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem… cruel." Sammy chuckled.

'Who is this man? What happened to him? And why am I-' It was then that Dani realized she was tied up and standing in a pentagram. That's when she woke up completely and began to struggle.

"-But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me."

"Notice me, senpai?" Dani felt her deep breathing stop for a moment as she muttered that sentence with a small smile ((I'm sorry. I couldn't resist))

"Hm? What's a 'senpai?'" Sammy questioned, tilting his head.

"It's kind of hard to explain." She said, finding her voice completely.

"Explain the best you can." Sammy practically commanded.

"Uh…" She trailed off. "It's basically a person that you look up to and love… a lot. Best way I can describe it. Some will even kill for their senpais to be all theirs or for them to be noticed. Sound familiar to the current situation, Sammy?" Dani asked.

"Ah… I suppose Bendy is my…. Senpai." Dani held back a chuckle when she heard that. "Wait. How do you know my name?"

"It was-" She was cut off.

"Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this... prison. This inky... dark... abyss I call a body." She began to hear noises above them. "Shhhhh! Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me... he will set us free."

With that, Sammy turned around and headed for a room to Dani's left.

"Sammy? Come back!" Dani began to struggle again.

Sammy didn't listen and proceeded to shut the door before getting on over the loudspeaker.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep, It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead." Sammy started as she worked on getting the bindings off.

"Well, that's not the creepiest poem I've heard." She muttered to herself.

"Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!" Dani heard a crashing noise as she broke free and immediately grabbed the ax that was nearby. "No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your-"

She held the ax up as she looked towards the door Sammy went in. Flinching, when she heard him scream what was probably a literal bloody- or inky- murder.

Deciding on not wanting to wait around, she ran down the hall that had opened up, chopping her way through.

"Is that a exit?" She pushed her brunette hair that fell out of the ponytail, which was now almost completely covered in ink, behind one of her ears.

Slowly, she stepped towards it, fearfully since the ax had broken just moments before.

Dani nearly screamed when Bendy suddenly popped out of the ink. Instead, she went with running down the other hall and quickly shut and closed the door, noticing that Bendy was indeed following her this time.

"Oh…my…God…" She breathed, now out of breath and feeling ready to have a panic attack.

After waiting a moment, she went through the other door and headed to the room with the 'Lift' sign next to it. Then a can of soup rolled out from across the room.

"Hello? Someone here? Show yourself! …And don't kill me either!" She said and was surprised when Boris came out. "Boris?"

He gave her a small nod.

"You're…alive? How?" He gave another nod but was more hesitant this time. "Can't talk?" Boris shook his head. "Okay. Are you going to hurt me?"

This time he shook his head again. "Can you…take me somewhere safe?"

Dani asked, feeling that she could trust the wolf. He nods again and holds his paw out. Slowly, she put her hand in it and had him lead her down a little ways to a safe house.

They played some card games, ate some soup, and by the end of the night, Dani felt she could sleep safely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Double chapters the tonight!**

 **Chapter 3 -**

* * *

Hours later, Dani woke up and rubbed her head as she slowly sat up on the infirmary bed. Wasn't very comfy but it was either that or the hammock and Boris seemed content with sleeping in it.

After stretching, she checked her phone and saw it was now 10 A.M.

"Whoa." Her eyes widened. "I was more exhausted than I thought. Hard to believe we were here at around 7:00-7:30 P.M. and it's now morning."

After grabbing her MP3 off of the floor, she got up and walked out of the room towards the table Boris was sitting at with her phone in her hands. She tried to text and call someone but still no luck.

She didn't hear any police walking around so what the Hell? Did her friends not get help and leave her to die instead?

"Of course I wouldn't have service now with being deeper in the studio and all. Couldn't even get it on the main floor." She mumbled to herself but loud enough that Boris heard.

As she sat down, Dani put her MP3 on the table and she looked up to finally seeing Boris staring at her devices in a curious way. She glanced down at both of them and realized he probably never saw something like it before.

"Oh. You never saw a smart phone or a MP3 player before. Did you?" She asked him and he nodded.

Checking the percentage on her phone, she noticed she still had close to 70% left. No harm in showing him some stuff. Right?

"Come over." Dani motioned him over. "I'll show you it."

As he did, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a question on it.

" _What year is it? I don't remember anything after the 1950s."_

"It's 2017." Dani replied, making him give her a startled look.

" _That long!?" Boris wrote. "I can't believe this! I didn't know that much time has passed! Explains how far technology seems to have come. Right? What are your things with you?"_

"Well, this is a smart phone. You can call, text, play games, send and receive email, use the camera in it, and all sorts of other stuff." She held up the bigger device then pointed to the other on the table. "And that's a MP3 player. It plays music and can hold a lot of songs. You can even text and do mostly everything but call on it too."

" _Can I see the camera? What is this… text, that you speak of? And email too?"_ Boris questioned.

Dani began to show him what texting and email was. As well as some social media accounts and games she had on her phone. After showing him how to call someone on it, she ended with the camera.

"Smile!" She held the camera up. After taking the picture and showing it to him, she continued. "Congrats! You took your first selfie!" She giggled then showed him the other side of the camera too and how it can switch and even record video.

After she was done showing him everything on her phone, she decided to do the same with her MP3 player. Skipping over everything similar that it can do like her phone and going straight to the music.

Boris pointed to her ear buds as she unplugged them from the device.

"Those are to make sure I'm the only one that can hear the music playing so I don't disturb others." She then showed him a few of her favorite songs.

About a hour later, she had made some bacon soup for them, still unsure how old it actually is but she was starving and didn't know when she would eat again.

As they ate, she answered more of Boris' questions about life nowadays and how much the world has changed.

Dani decided to stick with the new technology stuff so she didn't have to go into all the history and other things that had happened since the 1950s. As well as other happy stuff.

" _I wish I could leave this place."_ Boris suddenly wrote.

"Can't you? Or are you worried about what people might think about the whole cartoon character being alive thing." Dani asked.

" _That. And I don't know if I can leave this place. The ink machine… it's sort of trapping me here."_

"Kind of like what happened with Sammy?" She asked and he nodded.

" _We're all trapped here really. Only one that can leave is you. Speaking of which, why don't we head out?"_ Boris suggested and she agreed.

Once all of her stuff was back in her pockets, she started cursing herself for not bringing a small purse at the very least. Then they headed out the door and into the hallway.

As they wandered through the dark hallways, she decided to use a nearby flashlight so her battery wouldn't die faster on her phone. Eventually they had to be separated so Boris could open the door.

Dani walked through the toy department, hoping she would find Boris again soon. She couldn't help but squeeze and listen to the pleasant squeaking noise that the plushies made. It made her want to bring a Boris one home and maybe even a Bendy and Alice too.

She found another recording and listened to it, feeling like the voice sounded familiar to her.

'But it couldn't be.' She laughed to herself.

After a few minutes found herself in another room. The lights went out and she stopped in the middle of the floor as…someone was singing a song right when the screens turned on.

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!" A figure jumped up and banged on the glass as she screamed at her.

Dani's mouth dropped, unsure of what she saw as she started to shiver in the darkness.

"I see you there. A new fly in my endless web. Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels." The female voice chuckled.

Soon, the lights turned back on and the door that had been shut before was now open.

Slowly, Dani walked through and came up to two different rooms. An angel and a demon path? Which one should she take?

'Hmm I had enough ink for a while.' She shuddered, looking at all the ink in the demon path.

Going over to the other room, she jumped when she heard a door shutting nearby. Figuring it was the other room, she continued on without looking back and pressed the 'play' button on the recording on the couch.

" _Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that... Allison. Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle. A part of me died when he said that. There's gotta be a way to fix this!"_

"Well… that sucks." She muttered. "What a way to be told you're being replaced by someone else."

Dani continued on her journey and felt relieved when she came across Boris the Wolf waiting for her with a pipe.

"Boris! You scared me to death! I see you found something we can use to protect ourselves with?" She said as he handed the pipe over.

A few minutes later, they were in the elevator and that… Alice Angel continued to talk to her.

"You're so interesting... so different. I have to say, I'm an instant fan. Looks like you've got a date with an angel! Come to me now. Level Nine. Just follow the screams." The voice rang out in the air.

With nothing else to do, Dani decided to do what she said since she sounded and looked dangerous.

"Go on, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here." Alice giggled.

Dani walked down the stairs, stopping to listen to the recording left by Thomas. Then she went up to the door that Boris proceeded to run through once it was opened enough.

"Boris wait!" She called for him.

However, she quickly came to a stop when she saw what he was staring at after running after him.

"Oh God…" Dani stared at the Boris and Butcher Gang clones. She recognized them on a poster she saw just a little bit earlier before being attacked by one of them.

As she took a few steps forward, Alice continued.

"Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful. Anything less than perfect was left behind. I had to do it. She made me."

"Who?" Dani asked, knowing she wasn't going to get a response.

Leaving Boris staring at his clone, she gradually made her way to the other side of the room, finding another recording left by Susie sounding… happier. Definitely before she found out about being replaced.

Then she went into the next room, unable to stop herself from stepping forward and staring at the creature getting electrocuted.

She did stop walking when Alice started speaking.

"Hm. Now we come to the question... Do I kill you? ...Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight? The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose?" She chuckled as Dani stared at her. "Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here... Trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!"

Dani tilted her head at what sounded like a voice change.

'That's… odd…' She thought.

"Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark puddles? It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming... like... like fish in a bowl!" Alice continued. "The first time I was born from its' inky womb, I was a wriggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time... well... It made me an angel! I will not let the demon touch me again. I'm so close now. So... almost perfect. Yes. I will spare you. For now. Better yet... I'll even let you ascend and leave this place. If you will do a few eensy, weensy little favors for me first. Return to the lift, my little errand girl. We have work to do!"

"Okay…" Dani muttered, doing as she was told and going back to the lift, but being stopped to grab a plunger.

She did have a feeling of relief when Boris was already there waiting.

\- A few hours later -

It took a while but she eventually did all of the errands Alice wanted her to do while hiding from Bendy and fighting any other monster that appeared to her.

As they slowly ascended upwards, Alice continued to speak to her before she started screaming again.

Dani's legs began to shake as she tried to hold on as the elevator dropped suddenly and Boris was cowering in the corner.

All the while, Alice was screaming about how he was the 'perfect' Boris and that she wanted him.

"I need him! I need his insides so I can be beautiful again!"

'Ew.' Dani thought.

"Now give him to me! Better yet, I'll take him! Once. Your. DEAD!"

Dani closed her eyes as she fell backwards and hit her head. When she wakes up again, she'll be surprised if she doesn't have any sort of brain damage or a concussion.

\- A short time later -

"Huh? What?" She mumbled as she was shook awake.

When her eyes cleared up, she saw Boris looking afraid and shaking her shoulders. Boris? What was wrong with him?

She blinked and her headed started to hurt and her vision started to get blurry again.

The last thing she saw was a figure coming up from behind Boris.

"B-Boris." Dani said, trying to get him to turn around.

But he didn't. He kept his attention on her as Alice came up and grabbed him from behind.

Dani couldn't help but start shaking and yelp when she saw Boris getting dragged down the hallway.

Despite her head hurting, she tried in vain to get up and go after them. After standing up for a second, she immediately fell back down.

"Boris…" She muttered as she closed her eyes.

A whine slipping out of her mouth as her eyes began to tear up.

"…Please forgive me." And with that, she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Note: Next chapter will be posted in a few minutes. I'm pretty proud of the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A certain someone comes back!**

 **Chapter 4 -**

* * *

Sammy practically stomped down the dark hallway. He hated this. He hated that his Lord had betrayed him and tried to kill him. Not to mention how he was STILL stuck in that prison of a body!

"What did I do, my Lord!?" He wanted to call out so badly but feared what monsters would attack him down there. He usually stayed in the Music Department so he wasn't sure what all was down there.

Granted, he had an ax on him but after what Bendy did, his body was still taking time to reform itself.

Sammy was about to continue ranting when he stepped up to where the broken elevator was. Glancing to the side, he saw his little sheep from the night before.

"What's a little lamb doing all the way down here?" He wondered, feeling a little angry that the sheep seemed to still be alive and had managed to survive all the monsters in the studio.

Walking up to her, Sammy knelt down and began to stroke her face. She was still breathing, he could tell by her chest moving, but she seemed too exhausted to wake up.

"Hm…" Sammy hummed. 'Maybe I can try again? Yes. My Lord will set me free if I tried to sacrifice her again.'

With that thought in mind, he set the ax down and picked the girl up, getting ink all over her clothes and right side of her face.

\- A short time later -

Dani woke up with a groan. Her head aching much worse after that fall in the elevator.

"What…happened…?" When she opened her eyes, she tried to raise her hands to rub them but found something was holding them back. "Huh?"

Now fully awake, Dani glanced down and saw she was strapped to a operating table like the Boris and Butcher Gang clones were. Her ankles and wrists had metal straps around them and there was another around her waist.

"What the Hell!?" Dani questioned, feeling very afraid.

She remembered that Alice had taken Boris- Oh shit! Where was the poor wolf at? Dani knew she had to go and find him. But who had taken her and where was she at? She didn't think Alice would want her since all she wanted was Boris…

Looking around, she was in a small room flooded with ink. The table was down and not standing upright like most of the others she saw were. But it was making it hard to see parts of the room.

Panic started to set in when she realized she was trapped.

"Come on!" She whined as she tried to break out, suddenly getting a second wind and a burst of energy.

"Ah ah…" A male voice said in a scolding way. "You don't want to be a bad little sheep, do you?"

"Oh no…" Dani muttered when she recognized the voice.

"Hello, little one." She didn't see it but she could tell Sammy was smirking behind the mask. "This time, I will succeed."

Moving her head to the left, she watched as Sammy walked out from the shadows and approached her. Standing beside her head and staring down at her as she felt her breathing stopped for a second.

"S-Sammy? You're alive?! How did you get down here?" She asked him some questions, surprised he had answered them quickly.

"I am. Seems not even death could set me free. I came down here to look for my Lord, to ask for forgiveness. I found you instead, however, by the elevator which seems to be broken. Looks like we're both stuck down here now." He chuckled darkly.

"Oh well…I'll love to stay and chat but I kind of need to go find Boris."

"You're not going anywhere. You escaped once, little sheep. But you won't escape again. I'll make sure of it." Sammy glared.

"Why do you want to sacrifice me?" Dani asked. "Bendy tried to kill you last night! I'll honestly stop following him if I were you. I mean, whose to say he could set you free to begin with?"

"You shut your damn mouth!" Sammy growled, hitting a button near him.

Dani watched curiously, wondering what the button would do.

A few seconds later, she got her answer. A bolt of electricity raged through her body, causing it to jump upwards, but the strap over her waist kept it from jumping very far.

She was barely able to let out a yelp let alone a scream. Which, to be fair, wouldn't be smart. She really didn't want Bendy or anything finding her in a way that would make it easy for them to kill her.

Even though it was only for a second, Dani found herself breathing heavy and trembling.

"I don't ever want to hear you disrespect my Lord again! Do you understand!?" Sammy yelled.

"Y-Yes!" Dani flinched. "I'm sorry. I just…"

She tried to think of a good way to put it. There was no way she wanted to get electrocuted to death. Or mauled by a ink demon. Not when she had to find Boris so they both could escape.

"Spit it out, lamb." Sammy said in a cold way.

"…I just think maybe you'll have better luck…" Might as well try this. Maybe he'll set her free…? "…trusting a human more than him?" She said the last part quickly.

Instinctively, she closed her eyes and moved her head away from him, expecting to be electrocuted again.

However, pain didn't come. After a moment, she opened her eyes, confused. Looking back up to Sammy, she saw him staring down at her through the mask like how he was but he was silent. And his hands remained at his side, not going for the button.

"S-Sammy?" She whispered, fearfully.

Was this a joke? Did he want her to open her eyes and feel safe for a moment before hitting the button?

"Sa-" Dani started but was cut off.

"What did you just say?" Sammy was quiet but she heard him loud enough.

"I uh… said that you might have better luck trusting a human more than him?" She said slower this time, still feeling tensed and expecting some form of pain.

Sammy moved his head away, like he was concentrating on what she had said to him. His silence did scare her though. He could very well turn around and brutally murder her right here and she has no way of escaping.

"That's all I want…" He muttered after a few minutes of silence.

"Excuse me?" Dani asked.

"I just want to be human again. That's why I need to sacrifice you to my lord. So he could change me back." Sammy replied.

"But…he might not do that. He already tried to kill you once. Do you want that to happen again?" Dani then noticed how his body had completely reformed before her eyes. "…And get your body all screwed up?"

Sammy glanced down at himself, seeing his body back to normal.

"Sammy, I'm really sorry you've been trapped here for so long but killing me isn't the answer. Let me help you. I'll…" She trailed off. "…I'll give you the human interaction that you so desperately need. Isn't that better than nothing?" Dani's tone was quiet and just loud enough for him to hear.

"…Yes." He said, keeping the same tone as her. "I would love nothing more than to interact with a human and find out how much the world has changed. Maybe even staying here forever? I do need that sort of company again. Heh. It's funny, yah know?"

'I didn't say I'll stay forever but at least we're getting somewhere.' She thought to herself.

"What's funny?" Dani found herself asking.

"I hated distractions…and just about all of my fellow employees. Strangely, those are a few things I remember of my old life. But now? I long for having human friends and companions again."

"Oh." She muttered.

"I know I was strict and mean to a lot of them. Especially those in the Music Department but… if I could see them again, I'll apologize for it. You never know how much you care about someone, or a group of people in my case, until they're all gone." Sammy said, feeling hurt as he remembered some things that he did.

"How many lost their lives here?" Dani couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Too many to count. God only knows what Joey did to himself after he was done murdering and trapping us all here." Sammy started to sound agitated.

"I'm truly sorry." She said, truthfully. "It's awful that you've been stuck here for so long. And trapped like this. If I knew how, I would've changed you back already. Doesn't help that your mental health seems to have taken a very hard turn for the worse."

"It isn't your fault, little sheep." Sammy slowly lifted a hand and began to pet her head. Unconsciously, Dani began to tilt her head in his inky hand, like a dog that was kicked by his owner and wanted comfort. No longer caring about the ink in her hair since she had so much in it already. A little more wouldn't hurt. "If anything, it was all Joey's fault."

Dani took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, liking the comfort she was getting. It was relaxing. Now she knew why dogs liked being pet so much. But when she opened them, whatever energy she had earlier slowly disappeared as exhaustion took over her body once more.

Then the panic came back and she started to breath heavy.

'No! Stay awake!' Her mind screamed at her.

"Hm?" Sammy hummed, noticing the little lamb had tensed up suddenly and was breathing quickly. Too quickly for his liking. "What's wrong? Please calm down, my little sheep."

"C-Can't sleep. Afraid…" She could barely get words out as she felt a panic attack coming on and her eyes began to tear up.

"Sleep." Sammy commanded in a calm way as he continued to pet her head, ink starting to form a pool under her head. "You have no reason to be afraid. Not anymore."

"B-But-" Sammy put his other hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"You aren't a sacrifice anymore." Could she believe that? "Just rest your head, it's time for bed. I'll make sure you wake in the morning…friend?"

"…Yes…" Was the last thing she said after he removed his hand from her mouth before closing her eyes.

As she went back to sleep, Sammy continued to pet her head until she was completely out. Then he grabbed a nearby rag and wiped the ink from her mouth and little from her face and head.

'Was she really my friend now?' He wondered. 'After everything I'd done to her? I need a human companion so badly… but I can't force her to stay here forever… can I?'

After cleaning her up, Sammy went and sat down in a nearby chair.

He'll have to watch over her until she wakes up again. Sammy could only imagine what all she's been through since the night before. Hell, he was genuinely surprised she had survived all the monsters and made it down as far as she did.

For a moment he wondered how she got down there before remembering the elevator…and that angel singing in the distance. He wasn't sure if the angel wanted to harm her but he'll make sure she doesn't.

Because this girl is his friend now. Not even Bendy can get away with hurting her. Not after all he did to Sammy himself.

"Sheep sheep sheep…" Sammy whispered quietly. Singing the tune to himself as he watched his friend sleep.

He decided to take the restraints off later when she was awake again. Then they could travel to higher ground together.

\- Meanwhile -

Boris was shaking with fear as Alice dragged him deeper into the studio. He was tied up now and only hoped his new friend would find her way to him. But with all the turns, stairs, and corridors they were going down, it seemed unlikely.

He knew she would try to go after him. But he didn't want anything to happen to her. Boris didn't want her to suffer the same fate that he and all the other employees suffered through. Now they were all trapped in this eternal Hell. With him constantly on the run so he wouldn't get taken apart.

But there was one thought constantly finding it's way back into his head;

' _I wish I got outta here when I had the chance.'_ The voice echoed.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Surprise!**

 **I always liked the theory that Wally is Boris so I decided to add it to the story. Will Dani make it to him? Who knows! However, I might do a 'bad ending' chapter (It doesn't involve Wally… not this one anyway…) to this one with Dani and Sammy. It'll likely be posted before the next one… whenever I finish it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Short chapter. And possible typos due to not checking it over.**

* * *

When Dani woke up again, her head was feeling a little better. Her vision was a little blurry though. She tried to rub her eyes but quickly realized why she couldn't.

'Shit.' Dani thought to herself, forgetting that she was tied down.

"Are you awake, my friend?" She heard Sammy say.

'Double shit.' Her mind said.

Looking over, she saw him get up from the chair and stroll back over to where she was.

'At least I'm alive.' Dani thought.

"How…long was I out?" She asked him.

"Not too long." Sammy replied and hit a button.

Remembering what happened before, Dani tensed and held her breath. But like before, pain didn't come. Instead, she was released from the table she was strapped too.

"Huh?" She was confused. 'Why was he letting me go? I don't remember what we talked about before…'

"Come." Sammy said, calmly. Even holding a hand out to help her off of the table and even helping her keep her balance in case she's too weak to stand.

"Thanks…" Dani said, surprised by the gesture.

Slowly, she put her hand in his and swung her legs over the side of the table. Then she pushed herself off of the table as easy as she could without causing more pain.

All the while, Sammy held her hand. If there was one thing she wasn't expecting considering the situation, it was that his hand while being very inky and feeling it cover her hand, it was still almost solid like a normal hand would be.

"So uh… where are we going?" She asked, confused once she got her balance and let go of his hand.

"Somewhere we'll be safe."

"Okay but I really need to go find Boris. He needs me." Dani said.

Sammy thought about that for a moment. He didn't want to upset his new friend but knew that she probably wouldn't forget about the wolf so easily and just go…somewhere…with him.

"Then let's go look for him." Sammy finally said. "Alice has him, right?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Let's go." With that, Sammy turned and picked up a pipe and ax that was on the floor and handed her the pipe.

Quietly, she followed him out of the room and into the hallway. Then down the direction he went in since he seemed to of known his way around and could easily find Boris quicker than she could.

Unfortunately, what she didn't realize was that Sammy was purposely leading her in the wrong direction.

"So… why aren't you trying to kill me anymore? I don't remember much before I fell asleep." Dani questioned.

"You said you were my friend. And that you'll keep me company. So I'm not going to sacrifice you. Plus, trusting a human would be better than a ink demon… I suppose." He said as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh… Oh! I'm Dani by the way!" Dani said, realizing she never introduced herself to Sammy.  
But in response, Sammy tilted his head at her in a confused way.

"But you're a girl…are names used for both genders nowadays?"

"Some are." She shrugged. "Mine is the female spelling D-A-N-I."

"Ah." Sammy said, understanding now that the female versions of names are spelt differently.

"So… what's the last year you remember?" She asked, curiously.

"Hm… hard to say. Couldn't of been after the 50s though. What year is it now?" Sammy asked.

"Uh… 2017." She said as they came across a dark hallway.

"I-It's been that long!?" Sammy questioned, shocked. "I knew I was trapped like this for a long time…but I didn't expect it to be that long."

"Yeah… it's been a long time." She said as they stared down the hallway.

"We need a light to go down there." Sammy said, having so many questions about today's world running through his head.

Dani glanced around, looking for a light before finally deciding to use her phone's flashlight.

She took it out of her pocket and pressed the home button before swiping up and turning the flashlight on, shining it down the hall.

After taking a few steps forward, she noticed that Sammy wasn't following her. Going back over to him, she asked if he was alright.

"What is that device?" He asked, staring at her phone that she kept pointing towards the hallway.

"A cell phone…" She said. "I have my MP3 player too. It's mainly used for music while this can call, text, play games on, and other stuff like this flashlight or the camera."

"Fascinating…" Sammy said, amazed. "You must teach me more."

"If the battery survives I will." She said, glancing and noticing she was below 50% now due to not using it as much the last few hours since she knew there wasn't any service anyway.

"Okay." Sammy said and followed her down the hallway.

As they walked, Sammy looked over her shoulder and at the picture on her phone. It was of a mix breed dog.

"So why is this phone so small?" Sammy asked, keeping the conversation going about it.

"To make it easier to carry in a pocket or purse." She replied.

"So landlines aren't a thing anymore?" He asked.

"No." Dani said. "Some houses and businesses have them. Just not as often nowadays. I just use this."

They finally got into light again so Dani turned the flashlight off.

"What were the other things you mentioned it can do?" Sammy asked and she unlocked her phone as a response.

"Well…" She started showing him her text messages that said how they failed to go through among other things.

"So you can play games and watch things on this small device? Wherever you go?" Sammy questioned.

"Well, I'll need wifi and service for my shows and movies to work but my games should work just fine." Dani replied. "There's also social media apps too that allow you to post or talk and interact with people."

"Can you post something now?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Can't. No service."

"Shame." He says, disappointed.

"There's also email and the internet." They stared at each other for a moment before she continued. "Email is a way to communicate. Especially with businesses. And the internet is hard to explain but it can do a lot of things like searching something in a few seconds and other stuff."

"Would I be able to search say… a favorite song of mine on this… internet?" Sammy questioned.

"Sure." Dani shrugged. "Something cool you can do when talking to someone is putting them on speaker or using facetime."

"Facetime?" He tilted his head. "I think I understand what you mean by speaker but what's that other thing?"

"It allows you to talk to someone face-to-face with the camera." She said.

"Wow." He said in disbelief. "That's…amazing."

With him being a loss for words, she went on and showed him the music app, something she knew he'll like.

"I really like this part with the music. Sounds like something I would've loved." Sammy smiled behind the mask.

"I'm sure." Dani said. "That's pretty much everything it can do."

"Why is the number going down in the corner?" He asked, noticing this.

"It's the percentage of battery I have left. When it gets to 0% it'll die completely and I'll have to charge it." Dani replied.

"Ah. How do you do that?"

"With a cord that plugs into here." She flipped her phone upside down to show him. "And the other end to the wall."

"Can we use the camera and take a picture?"

"I guess so." Dani stopped walking and pulled the camera up so it was facing her. "Come here." Sammy stood beside her as she raised her arm and tapped the button.

"See? This is your first selfie. Which is pretty much taking a picture the way we just did." She showed him it.

"I really like this. I feel like someone I knew a long time ago would love this too." Sammy replied, slowly taking the phone into his hands.

He slid his inky finger across the screen and tapped the different apps and seeing what all they could do.

"So where exactly might Alice take Boris?" Dani said, changing the subject.

Sammy snapped out of his amazement and remembered they were going in the wrong direction.

"Upstairs." He lied and gave her phone back. "What percentage is it at now?" Sammy wondered.

"It dropped to 40% while we were playing with it." She said. "So we'll have to find stairs since I don't trust the elevator?"

"Yep." Sammy nodded.

"Great." Dani moaned.

"Don't worry, little sheep. Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm here."

"What about Bendy?" She asks.

"…He won't hurt you either." Sammy replied after a moment of silence.

Dani didn't reply as she looked around the area they were walking around in. She hoped they could find Boris soon.

"…Why do you care about Boris so much?"

"He helped me out. I'll feel awful if I escape and he gets killed in the process." Dani replied.

"Heh. Who says you're escaping?" Sammy muttered.

"What?" Dani asked, stopping and putting her phone in her pocket.

"What?" Sammy echoed.

"What did you just say?" She questioned.

"Nothing, little lamb. Let's continue on our journey." Sammy continued walking but stopped when he realized she wasn't following. "Come on."

"Sammy, where are we going?" Dani asked.

"We're looking for Boris." Sammy said and she felt uneasy at the way he said it. "Now come on."

"I…" Dani backed up a little. Something was telling her to run. "…I think I can find him on my own."

"You're foolish for even thinking that." Sammy said, starting to head back over to her. "Don't you want to find him?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing." Sammy cut her off, stepping right in front of her.

"Sammy, what do you plan on doing when we find him?" She suddenly asked, without thinking first.

"…" He was silent.

"Sammy?"

"…This." Sammy raised his hands and put them around her throat, making her drop her weapon. "Can't let you leave…friend." Dani's vision started going black as he choked her into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Well, someone is fucked.**


	6. The Smut Chapter

**Smutty chapter ahead! I have good news there for those readers.**

 **For those that don't want to read smut: The next chapter I am going to have Dani think back to the events of this one but not go into detail about it. Also might have a small timeskip too. Nothing plot related happens in this chapter anyway so you won't miss anything other than Dani getting violated and feeling disturbed. That chapter will be out sooner or later.**

 **I also don't plan on writing any more smut for this fic so this will be it. If I do another chapter you'll know from the author's note.**

* * *

 **I'm actually glad I did this chapter. It gave me all sorts of new ideas for the plot and how the rest of the story will go because I had hit a total dead end with writers block for this story. But now I have an idea as to where I want to take it and all it took was one smut chapter lol.**

* * *

 **Anyway... Sammy is a creep, Dani is screwed (literally), and now he's taking drastic measures to keep her, even going as far as to hurt her like I said in the summary of the story.**

 **Warnings: Smut. Language. Stuff like that really. Also I suck at writing smut so apologies for that.**

 **Chapter 6 -**

* * *

Sammy gently rubbed Dani's sleeping face. She was strapped down to the table again and Sammy was laying on top of her, humming to himself.

He had his head rested on his other arm on her chest as his one hand gently rubbed her cheek and right ear. Then he trailed down her neck before going back up again.

"Urg…" She groaned, her head feeling like it was going to explode at this point. How hasn't she gotten brain damage or a concussion yet?

"Hello sleepy head." Sammy grinned from behind the mask.

"Am I…" Dani started, trying to move her hands. "…I am… aren't I?"

"Hm?" He hummed, sitting up on her stomach, legs on either side of her.

"I'm strapped down…why are you on top of me?" Dani questioned, her vision becoming more clear.

"Well, that depends little one, do you want to play now? Quicker we play this… game, the quicker you get let go so we can start our way back upstairs again."

"What about Boris?" She asked, confused about this game.

"What about him?" He asked in a irritated tone.

"I need to-" Sammy covered her mouth.

"No you don't. Not right now." Sammy said, noticing her look. He huffed, knowing they weren't going to get anywhere like this. "But… if you're good. Then I suppose I can help you find him."

"Really?" Dani raised a eyebrow and muttered under his hand, which he removed right after.

"But you need to stay with me. I don't want to be alone, I like having a companion. I can also keep you safe and take good care of you. Boris can be our companion too. However, you just need to listen to my rules and give me your love and loyalty. Understand, little sheep?"

After a moment, Dani nodded. Maybe listening will get them closer to Boris. Hell, maybe in the process they can find a way to change the cultist back to a human so he could let her go.

"Okay. As long as we find Boris I'm happy." Dani replied. "But I can't stay here forever. I won't survive like this."

"Yes you will. I told you, I'll keep you safe and take good care of you. Now, let's play then we can look for Boris, for real." Sammy replied.

"What game?" She asked, unsure if she actually wanted to know.

"A… pleasure game…" Dani felt her face drain of color and become pale when she heard this, knowing damn well what he meant.

Sammy chuckled at her reaction as he slowly lifted her shirt up to her chest and started rubbing her stomach and sides.

"You really are insane." She muttered, watching him.

"Aren't we all? Even just a little bit?" Sammy replied and took his mask off, letting it drop to the floor.

Dani felt herself physically cringe at his inky black face and shuddered at his white sharp teeth.

Sammy bent down and kissed her on the lips, his fairly long, black tongue forcing it's way into her mouth along with a lot of saliva and drool, which trickled down her mouth and neck. As he kissed her, he continued to rub his hands up and down her sides.

It wasn't until a minute or two later that he pulled away and sat back, she let out a cough and gag. After a second, she looked up to him, seeing him give a toothy smile.

"That's disgusting! What the hell is wrong with you, yah son of a bitch!?" She all but shouted, feeling very disturbed, scared, and vulnerable.

"I don't appreciate being talked back to like this." Sammy glared.

"Fuck you, Sammy! I'm not playing this game! Let me go! I'll find Boris myself even if it kills me!" Dani replied, trying to force her hands through the metal straps, trapping them at her sides.

Sammy stared at her for a moment and watched her struggle to get out before climbing off of her and over to a button. His sudden movements made her stop and she realized what he was going to do.

"W-Wait! No! I'm-" Sammy pressed the button, causing her to yelp.

"Wish I had a shock collar to put on you." Sammy mumbled, climbing back onto her like he was. "That way I can shock you whenever you disobey me."

"Ow…" She shivered with a whimper.

"So… are you going to continue to talk back and disrespect me? Longer were here the longer we give Alice the chance to kill Boris. If she hadn't already that is." Sammy continued.

"Please…" Dani cried, looking away and feeling tears fall from her face.

She didn't want this. God… Why didn't the ink demon kill her hours ago or Alice with the elevator!?

"Shh… I know it hurts." Sammy used his finger to wipe away her tears but left trails of ink in it's place. "But I have to punish you when you're bad. How else will you learn not to be a bad lamb? Plus, as long as you obey me and treat me with respect, the easier things will be."

"Just…" Dani sniffled. "…Make it quick. Please. I want to save Boris."

"Okay." Sammy smiled and bent down again. This time, he kissed her neck and gave her some bite marks making her breathing hitch when he bites down and licks her wound.

After a couple of minutes, Sammy moved away from her bruised neck, noticing that she was still crying silently and was looking at a wall. She was also shaking beneath him too.

"Just a few more things then we can go." Sammy said, moving down the table and reaching under the strap around her waist and pulled on her pants.

"What?" Him grabbing her pants brought her attention to it. "W-What are you doing now?" She knew what he was going to do.

"Getting you ready." Dani didn't like the sound of that. How big was he?

She watched the best she could from her position as he pulled down her pants and underwear so that they were closer to her shoes. Of course with the way her feet were strapped down, it made her legs already spread.

Sammy licked his lips being bending down and licking at her clit. Making her shudder at the sudden pleasure. He chuckled quietly, noticing what she did. He knew that deep down she's enjoying it.

Soon, just the way she tasted and smelt proved it too.

'Damn my body and it betraying me!' Dani yelled in her head as tears continued to stream down her face.

He continued to lick at her folds, hitting her g-spot over and over, making her moan and start humping but the strap over her waist kept her from humping very much.

"Mmm." Sammy purred into her. "Would you like your Sheppard to take the strap over your waist off?"

"Y-Yes." She whimpered, wanting this to be over.

"Yes what?"

"Yes….my Sheppard?" Dani asked, in a confused tone.

"Sounds nice but… try again." He went back to licking her.

"I-" She yelped at the licking. "I… don't know what you want?"

It was true, she didn't understand what he wanted.

"Hmmm." Sammy grumbled. "I never went over the rules… did I?"

"Nuh uh." Dani lifted her head as he lifted his to her.

Crawling back over her body, he started kissing her bite wounds again and licking at the dry blood.

"Well," He huffed warm breath into her neck. "For now on, I'm your Master and Sheppard. Bendy is our Lord and you are to obey us both. That includes no running away, back talking, or disobeying me."

"Are those the rules?"

"For now. I might add some later." Sammy said. "Now, about that strap…"

"Please take it off, Master." Dani said, quickly. Knowing they were wasting so much time. Though she figured that was probably Sammy's plan.

"With pleasure, my little sheep." Sammy grinned and undid it. "There. Now it makes things easier and more comfortable for us both."

Sammy licked at her clit a little bit more, covering it in his inky saliva and eventually her cum too.

"Hmm… don't cum too much. This is only the beginning."

'Please kill me.' She thought to herself.

Then Sammy moved off of her and undid his pants and suspenders. Her eyes widening when she realized just how big he was.

"Oh fuck me." Dani couldn't help but mutter.

This caused him to chuckle again.

"In due time, little one. Right now, I think you should return the favor." Sammy said, walking over by her head. "It'll make things go less painful."

Dani gulped as Sammy got back on top of her, his large inky dick in her face, making her burst out crying again.

"Shh." He pet her head. "Just suck for a little bit. It's not so bad… at least I don't think anyway."

'That helped nothing.' She thought to herself.

Knowing that Boris needed her, Dani forced herself to take his tip in and start sucking. Sammy moaned, feeling very pleased at her obedience.

"See? We both get pleasure instead of pain when you listen." Sammy smiled.

Dani whimpered around his cock as he began to thrust in and out of her mouth. Soon, he began to face-fuck her and more slipped in and down her throat, almost choking her.

"Nn." Sammy moaned. "Good girl. Good girl."

His hands tightened around her inky hair, some of which dripping down her head and face.

"That's it…"

Letting out a louder whine, she began doing all she can to get his attention without actually biting down on him. God knows what he'll do if she did that.

"Hm?" Sammy glanced down, ceasing his hard thrusting a little bit. "What is it? You seem to be panicking?"

She whined and gagged again. Trying to tell him what was wrong.

"Ah. I see. I was over doing it. Didn't realize I was big enough to choke you half to death." Sammy let out a dark chuckle. "My bad…"

He moved up a little bit, allowing her to breath again before going back to thrusting. This time being more careful.

Eventually, he finally came into her mouth, causing her to gag again.

"Don't you even say a word about it." Sammy said, reading her thoughts about the taste. Sammy then moved off of her and back over towards her lower half.

"T-That was-" She choked back a fearful sob.

" _Sheep_." Sammy gave a warning growl, not in the mood to electrocute her again. "One more thing. Then we can go find Boris. Just… don't speak. Or I'll find a way to muzzle you."

Taking a deep breath, she rested her head back. His cum and saliva dripping out of her mouth and down her neck still. God she needed a shower. Hopefully she can find a place with running water. She didn't want to know how Boris will react to her bite marks along her neck.

With her being silent, Sammy laid down and began to thrust into her vagina. He started slowly and over a few minutes quickened his pace. His hands wrapped around her neck to keep himself steady.

"Nn. So tight. You're quite the blessing… I'm so glad I didn't succeed in sacrificing you." Sammy said.

'Is that suppose to make me feel better?' She wondered, her tears not stopping.

Sammy continued to slam into her, pleased that other than her moaning, she was staying quiet. He leaned down and licked at her neck.

Finally, Sammy came again and collapsed onto her.

"What a good sheep." Sammy breathed into her neck. "You did so well! I might reward you later but… let's go find Boris… if you're up for it still."

By the time it was over, Dani felt very exhausted but knew she couldn't go back to sleep. All she could do was nod. _Yes. Let's find Boris_. Dani panted under him. Why did that hurt so bad yet have to feel so good yet wrong at the same time? She hoped that the 'reward' wasn't a round 2. She was done for a while.

Sammy then got off of her and got his pants and suspenders back on along with his mask. Then he released all the straps. As she worked to pull her pants back up as painless as she could, Sammy grabbed some rope nearby.

Once her jeans were buttoned and zipped, she noticed that Sammy was tying rope very tightly around under her boobs and arms before tying it with a few knots behind her back.

"There. That should keep you from running." He gave a experimental tug before helping her off of the table again.

'Did he just fucking leash me?!' Dani questioned, noting he had the other end wrapped around his left wrist.

Her legs wobbled for a moment, and despite not wanting to, she held onto him as she gained her balance back. Knowing that he likely enjoyed her depending on him to stand upright.

'That's his plan… isn't it?' She wondered. 'He wants me to stay and be completely dependent on him. Probably what he meant by taking good care of me too. Heh. Yeah right, Sammy. You creepy bastard.'

Sammy held onto her before he knew she could stand on her own. Then let her go so he could grab the pipe and ax.

"Don't you even think about it." He warned. "This is for your protection from the _monsters."_ Sammy said, before handing the pipe to her.

"You mean like you?" She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Sammy growled into her ear.

"Nothing." Dani bowed her head, looking away as Sammy stared at her before roughly pulling on the rope and walking out the door, dragging her behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 -**

It had been a short while but Dani felt Sammy was taking her in the right direction this time. They had been going down some stairs and coming across monsters too on top of dead Boris and Butcher Gang clones. So they had to be getting closer.

They did stop at one point to eat some bacon soup since Dani's stomach wouldn't shut up and was going to get them both noticed by something very bad at some point.

While she ate, surprised she hasn't gotten sick off of it yet, Sammy stayed by her side and stroked her hair. Strangely, she liked the comfort that it gave even if it was from a monster that can easily turn around and hurt her even more than he already did.

Once she was done, they left the room they were in and headed out again. Sammy, keeping a tight grip on the leash and wrapping it around his wrist, forced Dani to stay close to him.

Dani did try to get him to let her go a little bit for space reasons but he didn't budge. Seems being a ink monster gave him inhuman speed and strength. Probably enhanced senses too for all she knew.

She felt disgusting and dirty after what Sammy had done to her. Dani also wanted a shower. Badly. But knew there likely wasn't any running water around here. If there was, ink was likely mixed in.

It didn't help that Sammy tied rope around under her chest very tightly and tied it in a few knots behind her back, using the leftover rope as a makeshift leash.

'Now how am I going to get away from you?' She wondered, silently following beside him.

They had been quiet since they left the room however long ago. After what happened, she was afraid to speak to him. To beg him to let her go. But she knew that it would be pointless anyway.

At least he gave her a pipe for protection. Dani wanted to hit him with it but didn't want to anger him and take away the chance of finding Boris. Besides, he had a damn ax and Dani didn't want to run around _The Shining_ style from him.

That's another thing, she shouldn't mention that movie to him. It'll probably give him ideas…

Then there was those rules Sammy told her about. How he was her Master and Sheppard now. She had her kinks but was too afraid of dying there and rotting away in Hell's Studio to be turned on by it. Another was how Bendy was their Lord and that she had to obey him AND Sammy too.

Finally, she couldn't run away, talk back, or disobey him. Or more pain and punishment will come.

Which makes the whole escaping thing much harder since Dani knows she has no way of escaping him while being tied up.

She couldn't help but let out a huff as she looked around and listened to Sammy humming a song beside her.

Thankfully she started to gain strength in her legs again as they continued walking and going down a lot of stairs.

However, they haven't come across Alice or Ink Bendy yet. In fact, it's been a long while since she saw either of them.

"Wonder where they're at." She said out loud.

"Who?" Sammy asked, curiously.

"Bendy and Alice. Haven't seen them for a while."

"Ah yes. They're around here somewhere." Sammy chuckled and ruffled her hair with the hand holding the rope, making ink drip down her face. "You don't actually want to see them. Right?"

"Of course not. I just want to find Boris and leave."

Sammy stopped walking suddenly and pulled back on the rope before she had the chance to stop herself, forcing her into him.

"Urg…" Dani groaned, as she flung backwards into his chest.

"Nuh uh, little sheep. You know you aren't leaving. Or do I have to prove to you the power I have over you yet again?" Sammy questioned and she quickly shook her head.

"No! Of course not, Sa- my Sheppard- I mean," She noticed the smile he gave from behind the mask at her own correction. "I meant leave this area. Us and Boris, we can go to higher ground and get to a more safe place."

"Ahaha." He chuckled and pat her head gently. "Good girl. I like that you corrected yourself. Yes, I suppose higher ground would be nice. I can even play you some music. Do you play anything?"

"Fuck no. I have no music talent in me at all. But I like music! The mere fact I have like 800 songs or something on my phone proves it." She replied.

"Do you think you can teach me more about present day things?"

"Sure." She replied. "We'll have nothing better to do but… can we get back to finding Boris?" Sammy nodded, letting go of her arm he still held onto.

"Yes. But first, we have somewhere else we need to go to." Dani tilted her head at this. "It's a surprise." He said, noticing her look.

With that, Sammy started walking again. Dani was forced to follow beside him, hoping he was talking about a good place. Eventually they did stop outside of a new room.

"Uhh… where are we?" Dani asked as he opened the door, revealing a bathroom inside.

"This should have running water. Go get cleaned up. We'll continue looking for Boris afterwards. Want any help?" She shuddered at the question.

"No thanks. But thank you for bringing me here." Dani said, genuinely.

That was a surprise. She wasn't expecting him to take her somewhere to get cleaned up. Even if that question was a little creepy. Still, it'll be nice that she can get cleaned a little bit.

Sammy wasn't lying about taking good care of her. Between this and that food when he heard her stomach growling. Though that one may have been a safety issue too.

Then there was how he seemed to of been in a better mood since she referred to him as her Sheppard. Now Dani knew that being good and obedient to him makes him happy and keeps her safe.

Once Sammy let go of her leash, she ran inside and shut the door, locking it and leaving him on the other side.

Looking around the room, she knew there was only one exit; the way she came in. Huffing again, she went over to the sink and couldn't believe her eyes as she looked into the mirror.

Dani looked like absolute Hell. She had ink all over her clothes and skin among her private area too. On top of that, she had bite marks along her neck from Sammy and looked slightly ill and exhausted.

'Ink poisoning is probably making me sick.' Dani thought to herself. 'The lack of food and water doesn't help.'

Turning the sink on, she sighed in relief when clear water came through. Quickly, she bent over and began drinking it. Knowing she doesn't have a lot of time to spare, she decided to just clean her face, neck, arms and hands. The rest of her will have to wait.

While she cleaned herself up, she didn't notice Sammy had unlocked the door with some keys that he had in his pocket and opened the door before quietly walking up to her.

Dani jumped and let out a yelp when she looked up and saw him standing by her. Sammy tilted his head and gave her a smirk through the mask before speaking.

"What's wrong?" Sammy asked.

"Uh nothing." Dani replied quickly and turned the water off.

"Ready to go?" He asked and she nodded. "Good."

Sammy picked up her leash again and began dragging her to the door.

Feeling better that she had some water and was a little bit cleaned up, Dani walked along beside him.

Another 10 or so minutes had passed when the walls became dark with black inky webs on them.

"Uh oh." The two said in unison.

Unconsciously, Dani began walking backwards, and started pulling on the leash when Sammy didn't move.

"Sa- Sheppard, let's go!" She muttered quietly. "There's no where to hide!"

Sammy remained silent.

"Master!" She cringed when she said this.

"Go." Sammy said, dropping the leash.

"Huh?" Dani questioned.

"I'll keep him busy. Go hide, little lamb." She didn't need to be told twice.

Dani quickly turned and ran down the hall that they came in and went in a different hallway, hoping it wouldn't loop back around to them.

As she ran down the halls, panting all the way, she hoped that she wouldn't come across the ink demon or Sammy again. All she wanted was to find Boris and escape from-

"Gah!" She yelped as something grabbed her makeshift leash she was still wearing and pulled it back. She let out a groan as she landed onto her back and rolled over to her side. "Ow…"

Dani rubbed her back, feeling the ink all over her shirt.

Then she heard footsteps. Looking up a little, Dani immediately noticed black shoes walk up to her. Assuming the worst, she covered her head with her hands.

"I'm sorry, Sammy! I tried to find you!" Dani lied and shook on the floor.

"Sammy? I'm not that corrupted music director." A completely different voice said. "Now… what are you doing all the way down here, doll?"

Dani opened her eyes and looked up at the small ink creature still holding the other end of her leash.

"You're…" She trailed off in shock. The creature's grin widened more, if it was even possible.

"Always great to meet a fan! Shame it has to be like this." He chuckled as she shakily got to her knees. "Well, you already know me as Bendy the Dancing Demon! But who are you?"

"I-" Dani said, still in shock that the little toon was real and not just a giant monster.

"WHERE IS HE!?" A familiar voiced screamed from down the hall, startling them both.

"Forget introductions, darling! Let's get out of here!" Bendy said, still holding onto her leash and running down the hall with her quickly following behind. "Yah really don't want to see her angry. Especially since I'm constantly freeing Boris and Butcher Gang clones from her clutches!"

"You _WHAT_!?" Dani said, hoping that this Bendy was good since he has been doing this and the reason Alice is so angry is because he freed her Boris and has him somewhere.

* * *

 **Heeeey double upload tonight because I forgot to post this last night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 -**

Dani collapsed to the floor as they entered a safe house, the door of which was quickly shut by a Barley clone.

"Oh god…I'm out of breath…" Dani panted as she laid on her side, holding her arms.

"Hmm. Don't think we got any water. Would bacon soup help?" Bendy asks.

"Sure. Are we safe though?" She asked as Bendy nodded to a Butcher Gang clone, _Charley_ if she remembered right, and he started cooking.

"Yep! That angel can't get us here!" Bendy replied. "Now, let's get this thing off of yah. You mentioned Sammy. I take it he did this to yah?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, sitting up as he cut the rope off.

"Where is he?" Bendy asks.

"I don't know. The… monster version of you showed up and he told me to run while he took care of him." Dani said, trembling a little at the thought of him and what he did.

"Take it easy. He won't hurt you while I'm here." Bendy frowned, noticing how afraid she got. "Let's talk about something else now. What's your name? Didn't get a chance to tell me earlier."

"D-Dani." Dani stuttered.

"I take it that's short for Danielle?" She nods. "Well, nice to meet yah, Dani!" Bendy grins, stepping back to give her space.

"Thank-" She was cut off by the sound of shoes running on the floor.

Looking over, she saw a Boris clone run up to her and even tackle her back onto the ground since she was starting to stand back up.

"Ow…" Yeah. Her back and basically her entire body ached.

"Boris!" Bendy scolded. "Poor girl's been through enough!"

The one on top of her drooped his ears with a whine at the scolding and practically shook in her arms that she had around him.

"Boris…?" Dani muttered, wondering why this one hugged her.

The Boris clone turned to her with a small smile.

"My Boris?" She asked, smiling now, hoping this specific clone was him.

His smile grew and she knew instantly it was him.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She hugged him as he hugged her back.

"You know each other?" Bendy asked, confused.

"He's the one that Alice took from me at the elevator." Dani replied.

"Ah. The perfect Boris…" Bendy said, understandingly.

"Odd how he's apparently perfect yet he can't talk." The Edgar clone added as he stepped into the area.

Dani stared at the spider with the strangely familiar voice.

"What?" Edgar asked, noticing her stare. "First clone that spoke to you?"

She gave a slight nod.

"Well, I'm not really Edgar." He said, coming up to her as Boris helped her up to her feet. "I'm actually Thomas Conner."

"How do you remember who you once were?" She asked without thinking.

"I don't remember much. None of us do. We were just lucky enough to know who we used to be before Mr. Joey Drew went and killed us all."

"Can all the clones talk?" Dani wondered. "I know Norman couldn't… that I know of anyway. Kind of hid from him. As far as I know, Sammy doesn't seem to remember anything at all. And I take it Susie is Alice since she talked about Sammy and other things."

"Most of us can. But the ones so badly corrupted can't remember anything like Sammy and make noises like those that became a Searcher." Thomas replied. "But this Boris can't talk."

Boris looked away and rubbed his arm.

"Has he spoken to you?" Thomas asked.

"No." Dani replied, looking at Boris before turning back to him. "He wrote on paper to answer me and that's it."

"Odd." Thomas said. "It'd at least be nice to know if he was one of us or really the toon version like Bendy here."

Boris shook his head at that.

"What? You aren't the real toon Boris?" Thomas asked, noticing this.

He shook his head again before gently grabbing Dani by the arm and dragging her over to a table in the room.

Boris then wrote down on a piece of paper.

" _Afraid."_

"Afraid of what?" Dani asked, reading it out loud.

" _He'll hurt me again."_

"Who?" Bendy asked once Dani read that one out loud.

" _Joey."_

"Joey isn't here and if he was, we wouldn't let him hurt you." Dani replied.

"Yeah! We'll keep you safe! We just want to know who you were. That way we can stop calling you 'Boris' and start calling you by your real name!" Bendy added.

"I…" Boris said in a quiet tone. "…was…"

"I didn't hear that." Thomas said.

"Neither did I." The Barley Clone that shut the door said with Grant's voice.

"…Wally…" Boris muttered.

"Wally?" Dani repeated and got a nod from Boris as a response.

"Great! We can call you Wally now!" Bendy clapped.

"Franks, you're the perfect Boris?" Thomas asked, remembering the janitor.

"Uh huh." Wally replied, nervously.

"What did Joey do that scared you into silence?" Grant asked.

"H-he threatened to rip out of my vocal chords. Said that a mute Boris was better than one with the wrong voice. I remember him hitting me too. Before he… yah know…" Wally said in a tone that didn't sound right to the few workers there that remembered him. "That's why I've been acting more like Boris than me. The real me."

"Sorry to hear that, buddy." Thomas said. "But you're safe now. We've been keeping each other safe."

"What about Alice?" Wally asked.

"She won't hurt yah as long as I'm here!" Bendy replied.

"Okay." Wally nodded then pointed to Dani. "What about her?"

"What about her?" Bendy questioned.

"She won't survive here! We need to get her out!" Wally said.

"…I know." Bendy said after a moment. "But let's rest for a bit. I'm sure you're hungry and tired, doll?"

"Yeah…" Dani nodded, unconsciously rubbing her eyes.

"Well, once you eat, one of these fellas can take you to another room that has a bed in it. You'll be safe in here. The only exit is the door we came through." Bendy replied.

"Okay." Dani nodded again then gave a real smile. First one in what felt like forever. "Thanks. Nice to meet more ink creatures that aren't total monsters that want to kill me for no reason."

"I bet!" Bendy replied as Wally gave her a comforting smile back.

"Like he said, we'll keep you safe here. Yah know, a lot of us had kids. Wonder how they are now?" Grant said, making Dani and Wally give each other a frown.

"Yeah… I found a picture of Norman and his family." Dani replied. "Poor guy. I'm assuming he's still upstairs?"

"Yes because he'll attack anyone. How did he not attack you? And what were those looks you gave each other for?" Grant asked.

"I just snuck around him. Came across a room with his picture in it. And Uhhh… I take it you don't realize how long it's been. Huh?" Dani said, rubbing her right arm nervously.

"No…?" Grant trailed off.

"It's been a long time. Like 70 or 80 years- long time." Dani replied.

All of the ink creatures in the room stared at her.

"What year is it now?" Thomas asked, not sure if he believed her.

"2017."

"Prove it." Thomas said, starting to sound like he was in denial.

"It couldn't of been that long! Our families… they aren't gone!" Grant added, getting upset.

"Okay…" Dani took her phone out. "Dammit. It's at 30% now."

"What the hell is that?" Thomas looked at it, curiously.

"A cell phone." Dani replied.

"What does it do?" Grant asked.

"Well…" She trailed off as Charley came up to her with a bowl.

"Soup is done!" The Irish voice of Shawn came out of Charley, who placed the bowl on the table nearby. "Enjoy lassie!"

"Thanks." Dani said, feeling a lot better that her Boris -Wally- was back and she was surrounded by a lot of friendly ink creatures that didn't want to hurt her instantly for no reason.

"Why don't we let you eat and you can tell us all about 2017 and what that… thing… is when you're done?" Bendy suggested.

"Works for me." Dani nodded. "I take it there are more clones… or workers… here too?"

"Yeah this safe house is big. They are off doing their own thing elsewhere. But they are inside safe and sound." Bendy replied as she blew on the soup and began to eat.

After she was done, she repeated what she told Wally and Sammy about her phone and showing them some stuff but not a lot due to wanting to keep some battery.

"So this is how you communicate now? No letters?" Shawn asked.

"I mean, you can still write letters but yeah. This is the main way to communicate now." Dani replied.

"That's so cool!" Bendy let out a happy noise. "And you can play games on it, listen to music, and take it everywhere you go!"

"What's that number in the corner?" Grant asked.

"The battery percentage. I really need to get home and charge it. If it gets to 0% then it'll die until I charge it." Dani said.

"Then you won't be able to use it?" Bendy asked, swiping the screen back and forth.

"Nope. Basically my only way to call for help. But I don't have any service in here so the call doesn't go through." Dani said. "I have error messages from my texts not going through too."

"So that's what the explanation mark is." Grant said, noticing this.

"Can we take a picture too?" Bendy asks, seeing the picture of her and Wally in the photos app.

"Sure." She nodded.

It's the least she can do for them helping her.

Dani got down on the floor and flipped the camera around so it was facing her. Once everyone was in position, with Bendy grinning in her lap, she took the picture.

"Cool!" Bendy says, as she shows him and the others the picture. "It's so clear and colorful!"

"You can record videos and stuff too but I don't wanna waste my battery."

"That's fine." Bendy responds. "Can you show me a game at least?"

"I guess that won't hurt." Dani said and brought a game up.

They played for a few minutes as they talked. With Dani explaining some other technology things and how far different forms of traveling has come. Like cars and planes.

"So what are cartoons like now?" Bendy asks.

"More colorful? There's also a lot of variety too." She rubbed her chin, thinking about it. "There's some for kids, some for adults, or a mix of both."

"Really?" Shawn questioned, confused.

"Yeah. Wasn't the Bendy cartoons aimed towards kids but had jokes older family members could enjoy?" Dani asked and the Butcher Gang trio nodded. "That's basically what I meant."

"Ooh I see now!" Shawn said. "Geez, I'll love to live in today's world."

"Yeah it has it's ups but also downs." Dani said. "There's still plenty of problems with war…racism… and whatnot."

"But it's still fun to live in 2017 right?" Bendy asked.

"I guess." Dani shrugged.

"So what job did you have?" Grant asked.

"I work in retail Hell." Dani replied. "And I go to college nearby too. Just doing basic classes right now."

"Is that fun?" Shawn asks.

"Not really. School is so expensive nowadays and you need to have a degree to get a well-paying job." Dani says.

"That doesn't sound fun at all." Shawn replied. "That sucks that it's a lot of money."

"Tell me about it." Dani said.

Eventually she got back up and sat down in the chair again. As she continued to talk to them, Wally reached over the table suddenly and tapped her arm to get her attention.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"What happened to you?" Wally asked. "You weren't…bitten up or anything like this when we got separated."

"I uh…" She trailed off, trembling again when thinking of Sammy. "I met Sammy and… some Searchers attacked me…" Dani lied, not wanting to explain what actually happened and give herself PTSD.

"Did he save you?" Bendy asked. "And tied that rope around you?"

"Sure…" Dani nodded. "Let's go with that."

Bendy frowned, knowing that she was lying but chose not to push the issue. It wasn't his business anyway. Besides, she was safe with them. Otherwise, the others believed her.

"Are you finished?" Bendy asked, changing the subject. Dani nodded silently to him. "Then how about Wally takes you to another room so you can get some sleep?"

"Okay." Dani nodded again and got up to follow Wally down the hallway.

"You can sleep here." Wally opened the door to a room with a infirmary bed inside it. "Just call if yah need anything."

"Thank you, Wally." Dani stepped inside and turned to him. "I'm really glad you're talking now. It would've been hard to talk without paper nearby."

Wally perked up at this.

"I'm happy to hear that!" Wally smiled. "Good night!"

"Night." Dani said as he shut the door. Then she went over to the bed and got some much needed rest. Knowing she was finally safe and sound.

* * *

 **Literally everyone in this chapter is a cinnamon roll.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 -**

* * *

 _Dani wandered around the music department, trying to figure out how she got back there. She was so far down below yet now she's back here again after waking up in the lobby._

 _Of course the ink the flooding the way to Sammy's office so she has to go and turn the valve in his sanctuary and the one in the infirmary again._

 _"There." She said, turning the one in the sanctuary._

 _Then the noise of the door shutting behind her rang out._

 _"Hm?" Dani looked over her shoulder._

 _There, standing by the door with his back turned to her, was Sammy Lawrence himself. It looked like he had a axe, rope, and a lit candle sitting by him on the floor._

 _She let out a wheeze as her back hit the valve, likely causing it to bruise but that was the least of her worries._

 _The chuckle she heard, on the other hand, was one of her top worries._

 _With nowhere to go, Dani slid down and sat on the floor in the fatal position, wondering if she could open the door herself._

 _"Ah… my little sheep. My bad, bad little sheep." Sammy picked the rope up and slowly made his way to her, relishing in the palpable fear that was radiating off of her._

 _Dani tried to keep it in but the closer he got, the easier it was to let out a whimper and hugged her knees tighter against her chest. In the process, she lowered her head in submission by accident._

 _Sammy let out another chuckle._

 _"Giving up?" Sammy asked. "I do so love our game of tag along with hide and seek. But all games must come to a end."_

 _He stopped directly in front of her, with Dani averting her eyes away from him, not being able to look him in the eyes. Or cardboard eyes that is._

 _"You have nowhere to run." Sammy kneeled down, leaning forward by resting his arms on her knees. "Now be good and turn around." He said in a whispered voice._

 _Dani shuddered at his voice. Making him laugh again._

 _Sammy waited a moment. Then a few seconds. Finally a minute before he let out a growl._

 _"I **said** turn around." Sammy said again._

 _When she shook her head, he growled again before reaching under her head and grabbing the collar of her shirt. Then he forced her up, making her wheeze again and grabbed her neck, slamming her head into the valve, making her see stars for a minute._

 _While she was dazed, Sammy took the moment to tie her wrists behind her back. After that, he then kneeled down again, using more rope to tie her ankles together. Once he was standing again, she had began to struggle to break free. Not wanting to hear her, he used the last of rope and tied it around her mouth and head as a gag._

 _Dani whimpered again through the gag._

 _"Shhh." Sammy said. "It's alright. Sit back down and stay."_

 _With his help, she slid back down and leaned back against the wall._

 _Once she was down, Sammy went back and grabbed the axe and candle. Dani's eyes widening as he got on his knees beside her._

 _Sammy gave her a toothy smile from behind the mask before taking it off and throwing it behind him._

 _Then he straightened her legs out so he could climb on top of her and began kissing her neck, leaving black inky lines as he kissed and licked her, making she shudder and tremble hard._

 _"Hmm." Sammy hummed pleasantly. "I would love to ravish you, my sheep. But… unfortunately you need to be punished."_

 _"Why?" She tried to ask through the gag._

 _"For running off and not coming back to me." He reached behind her and tightened the rope around her wrists. "You're SHEPPARD!" He shouted._

 _That one shout was enough to set her off. Dani's shoulders trembled as she started to cry from fear and pain from the ropes._

 _"Don't cry. It's only going to hurt… a lot. Hehe." Sammy said, taking the ax and putting it against her neck. "Stay still." He commanded._

 _Taking a deep breath, she tried to stay still as he brought the axe down her neck, making a faint red line as blood came out._

 _"See? That wasn't so bad."_

 _"Sammy stop!" Dani begged._

 _"I can't. I need to punish you to keep you from running again." Sammy replied, picking up the candle and pouring hot wax on her wound, making her cry harder from the pain._

 _After that, Sammy slowly pulled her pants down, making her flinch and try kicking him off of her._

 _"Shhh… you'll like this…" Sammy grinned._

 **\- Several Minutes Later -**

"Sammy…. Sammy stop… Sammy…" Dani muttered and kicked in her sleep, almost hitting Wally in the process.

"Wake up!" Wally said, trying to shake her awake. "Come on, wake up!"

"Hm…?" She hummed, slowly opening her eyes.

Dani wiped her face, which drained of color when she realized she was crying and not just sweating.

"Are you okay?" Wally asks, worried.

"I-I um…" Dani trailed off.

"Nightmare?" Wally asked and she nodded. "You mentioned Sammy… a lot. I take it he was involved?"

Dani nodded again with a shiver and choked out a sob.

"Shh… it's alright." Wally slowly made the move to hug her, which she accepted instantly. "I'm here. What did he do?"

"H-He…" She couldn't say it. "He tried to….sacrifice me again. Like he did both times we ran into each other earlier."

"Oh." Wally replied. "Sounded intense from the way you were acting in your sleep. But like I said, I'm here and you're safe."

"I-I know." She wiped her tears. "Can you show me to the bathroom… is there one here?"

"Yep!" Wally said and helped her up.

"Okay. Can you take me there? I don't think I'm going back to sleep any time soon… though I am hungry."

"Sure! I'll see about making you some soup while you get as cleaned up as you can there!" Wally nodded.

"Sounds good." She smiled and hugged him again. "Love you, buddy."

"I…I love you too, Dani!" Wally returned the hug before leading the way to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**So this story is coming to a close soon. The rest of the chapters will likely be very short though. I also plan on having a second one up tonight... maybe.**

* * *

Once she ate and got cleaned up, the workers, Bendy, and Dani decided they couldn't stay there forever. Especially since they needed to get her out of the studio. So they headed out to try and find an exit.

Thomas, Grant, and Shawn split off together to make the search quicker. They decided to use their real names as codes for when they come across the other group again.

Meanwhile, Dani went with Toon!Bendy and Wally.

"So…where might Alice be at? Isn't it dangerous for the others to be on their own with her around?" Dani asked as they walked down the hall.

"Eh…sort of. They should be okay though. I mean, we've all been here for a long time!" Bendy replied.

"No kidding." Dani said.

"Alice is likely around here somewhere. Which is why we need to find an exit sooner rather than later." Bendy added.

"…What about the rest of you?" Dani asked after a moment.

"What about us?" Wally asked.

"I…I don't know if I can leave you guys here in this Hell hole." Dani turned to him. "It wouldn't be fair for me to live while you're still trapped."

"It also wouldn't be fair for you to die and end up like us, doll." Bendy said.

"He's right. Don't… worry about us. It's not like we have anyone to go home to… or a home for that matter." Wally added, sadly.

"But… you could come with me. My apartment is small and I don't make much in retail, on top of college, but we'll figure something out!" Dani said.

"You don't have to do that." Bendy said, making her look back to him.

"But I do… it's the least I can do for all you've done for me."

"Still… like you said, you don't have a lot of money and have a small home. You can't fit all of us in there." Wally said.

"I mean… I wasn't talking about all the employees because that'd be impossible. I just meant you guys and the other group."

"Hm… I suppose something like that could work." Bendy replied.

"What would happen to the others? If we were set free and back to being humans, I mean?" Wally asked, curiously.

"I would hope the state or country even would help them. I don't know how high the chances of that are but… that's their only option." Dani said.

"Oh…" Wally trailed off.

"Can't exactly leave you to be homeless though." She frowned.

"And you can't leave us here either, huh?" Bendy asked and she nodded.

"God… what if we don't change you back and I'm the only one that escapes? What am I suppose to say to the police? That I fell through the floor and decided to explore the old studio this whole time? They'll believe me about my phone not working but I can't exactly mention you because they'll come here looking around. Don't wanna send them to their deaths."

"Yeah. That's a problem." Bendy thought about it. "Just simply say you didn't find anything."

"What if they want to take down the building? I mean, me falling through would be enough to want to do it." Dani said.

"Tell them not to. Tell them to just block it off and make sure no one can get inside again." Bendy suggested.

"But…" She sighed. "Let's forget about that for a moment and focus on finding a way to free you. I'll…think of what to tell the police later on."

"We've tried. There is nothing that could help us." Bendy responded.

"Hm…" She hummed. "Have you tried everything? And searched everywhere?"

"Let's see…" Bendy tapped his chin. "I think… the only place we haven't looked is Joey's sanctuary. But I think you need a code to get into it. Plus, I don't know what it could be."

"Why don't we go there?" Dani suggested. "The code has to be pretty simple. Something we could possibly know."

"It's worth a shot… I guess." Bendy huffed.

"What do you think might be in it?" Wally asked.

"I'm hoping a way to reverse what Joey did." Dani replied, then looked at Bendy in front of them. "Or a way to change you back so that way Bendy can stay alive too."

"To be fair, darling, I'm not suppose to exist. You can't just walk out of here with me and expect people not to ask questions." Bendy said, hearing her.

"We'll figure something out." She shrugged. "Or just straight up tell them to mind their own business." Dani said, getting a chuckle out of Bendy.

"Yeah. We could just do that." Bendy said with a happy noise. "Come on, I know where his sanctuary is! Thankfully we're already on level S!"

"Lead the way." Dani said, clutching the axe she had.

Bendy nodded, and ran ahead but slow enough for her and Wally to keep up. After running down a few hallways, they ended up at a door like the one to Sammy's sanctuary.

"Yep. We need a code." Dani said, studying the device next to it.

"Any ideas?" Wally questioned.

"Know when his birthday is? Or what year he was born?" Dani asked, but the two shook their heads. "Hmm…"

After a few questions and getting nowhere, she realized that it likely was related to the studio, not Joey himself, so….

"How about when the studio opened?"

"That was 1932! I remember that perfectly!" Wally replied.

"Let's give it a shot." Dani said, and pressed the buttons.

Sure enough, the door opened.

"Nicely done, Wally." Dani smiled.

"Great job, buddy!" Bendy squealed.

"Thank you!" Wally grinned.

Dani shined the light from her phone into the dark room. Thankfully she had enough battery left for the flashlight.

"Let's make this quick. Of all places in this studio, this is probably the creepiest." Dani said, as they slowly walked inside.

"I agree." The boys said in unison.

Deciding to stick together, they searched throughout the room and ended up at the desk last.

"If I was a crazy murderer, I'll put something in a desk." Dani muttered.

"Let's hope there's something." Wally replied.

Bendy opened the first drawer as Dani put her phone above him for light…

* * *

 **So with this fic almost over, I decided to make a ask blog on Tumblr! I'm not going to make it active until I have the designs and stuff taken care of but I will explain what it's about! (Also I want to use it as an excuse to practice drawing humans)**

 **It's going to continue after this fic (along with a possible bonus story for oneshots suggested by you guys). But I'm going to have a timeskip so that it takes place today in 2018 not 2017 and uses real world time so if a holiday happens for us, it's happening for the characters. That way whoever can be out of the hospital and stuff.**

 **Before I continue, I wanted to say that the AU to this AU likely won't be updated but the ending was that everyone moved on to Heaven...except Joey. This one, 3-4 people survive and leave with Dani for some bs reason I probably won't make other than it's fictional so who cares about logic. LOL.**

 **So you can pick who survives in the comments of THIS chapter. OR if you want the ask blog to be even better (and give me more work) just say you want everyone to survive because I could do that too. Here is a list of people to choose from. Remember, either everyone lives or only 3-4.**

 **Susie, Norman, Shawn, Grant, Thomas, Wally, Sammy, and even Toon!Bendy could escape. That said, Sammy and Wally will likely survive no matter what because... reasons... The only OC in the crew will be Dani of course.**

 **I won't give a link to the blog until after this story is over. Hopefully I'll have some designs started. In the meantime, I'm setting it up. Since it's a modern AU, they're gonna be adjusting to life in 2018 and suffering from any medical issues, trauma and stuff.**

 **I'll have a background and rules on the page for you to know any more info about it.**

 **Thanks for reading! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Short chapter but hey, double upload.**

* * *

"Nothing." Bendy said with a frown.

"Let's keep looking. There has to be something in here." Dani replied.

As quickly and thoroughly as they could, they went through the desk. Checking all the drawers and papers on top of it.

"What's this book?" Wally said, suddenly, as he pulled it out of a drawer.

Dani shined her light on it.

 _'The Illusions of Living'_ Was the title.

"That's the book that was up on the main floor." Dani said, remembering it.

"You think it has anything?" Wally asked.

"Let's go out into the hallway and see." She replied.

They quickly ran out, happy to be out of the dark room. Now they can see the book better too.

"Here, let's skim through it." Dani said, as Wally handed her the book and she put her phone away.

The trio then sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall so Bendy could look through it too.

As they turned the pages, she couldn't help but think how the words and phrases reminded her of a supernatural show she likes. Only this wasn't fake this was real. And monsters were real too.

"This looks like how he was able to curse everyone in here and turn them into monsters." Bendy said.

"Which means, there should hopefully be a way to reverse what was done." Dani said.

"What are these strange words?" Wally asked, pointing to a few on a random page.

"Looks like Latin maybe?" Dani said.

"Isn't that a dead language or something?" Wally asked and she nodded.

Deciding to go faster, Dani began flipping through the pages, coming across one near the back with a bookmark.

"Ah. The bookmark must of slipped down somehow." Dani said, checking the page out.

"There!" Bendy said, after scanning the page. "This has to be it."

Dani read the page, her eyes widening.

"Looks like a spell to become immortal." She said, amazed. "That must be what Joey was trying to do while trying to bring you toons to life too."

"I remember Joey was in a wheelchair due to being sick but… when he killed me… he was standing up. Did a spell fix his legs?" Wally asked.

"Must of. I guess he decided to fix his legs and become immortal." Dani said, seeing if there was a spell to reverse it. "Aha!"

"What?" Bendy asked.

"Look!" She pointed. "This says a page number. Maybe the spell to reverse it is there?"

Without another word, she flipped to that page.

 _"Reversal Spells."_

"Well, that makes things easier. But which one is right?" Bendy asks.

They skimmed through the two pages of different spells that reverses all the different things in the book.

Dani's finger stopped moving as she read each one's description. Then she noticed a possible solution.

 _If you'll like to give the lives you took back, use the spell below. Be warned, not all can be saved. Only up to 8 can be revived at the age they died at. While the others can find peace in the afterlife. Unfortunately for you, you won't find peace._

For taking a number of lives, you will pay the price. However, you can choose not to reverse it and remain immortal if you like.

"That's it! It gotta be!" Wally grinned. "It sounds like It's right!"

"Hmm…" Dani hummed as she read the requirements.

 _"1. You must be in at least one of the rooms that the murders took place in._  
 _2\. You do not have to be the immortal one BUT you must use your blood. It doesn't need to be the same type._  
 _3\. Put the blood, even a small amount, into a bowl or plate and place it inside of a pentagram._  
 _4\. Say the spell below perfectly._  
 _5\. Be prepared to cover your ears… the process will be painful."_

"I think this is our best shot." Dani said. "I can use my axe to cut myself to use my blood. We just need a bowl… and a pentagram…"

"And a roo-" Wally was cut off by the door in front of them suddenly dropped down, promptly shutting and scaring them.

"Nothing did that, right?" Dani asked.

"Pretty sure it did that by itself." Bendy replied as they stared at it.

Then they heard a noise before a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Oh my little angels~ I have three special friends here with me now." Alice chuckled before continuing in a mocking tone. "If you want nothing bad to happen to them… you'll come back AND BRING ME BORIS!" She yelled into the microphone.

"Dammit." Dani said, fearing the worst.

"Wait. Maybe it isn't them!" Bendy said as they got up.

"H-How can we be sure?" Wally said, trembling as Dani rubbed his back.

"I have an idea." Dani said, after thinking for a moment. "Bendy, go after them. Wally, can you show me to the ink machine? I mean the main one."

"B-But… what about Joey!? He could be there!" Wally whined.

"He won't hurt you as long as I'm here. But I think we need to do this there. That's where some employees died right?" Dani replied.

"Right… I know I did anyway…" Wally muttered.

Wally looked down at Bendy, who nodded.

"I'll help Thomas, Shawn, and Grant, if it is them. Please take her to it, Wally." Bendy replied.

"O-Okay." Wally said with a gulp. "Let's go."

Dani nodded.

"Meet back at the safe house if this fails?" She suggested.

"Works for me." Bendy nodded. "See yah soon!"

"Bye." They said, watching him run down the hall.

"Let's do this." Dani gave him the book to hold, making sure his finger was still on the page, while she grabbed her axe.

* * *

 **Remember to leave a review as to who you want to survive! Or just say everyone. There's a reason I chose 8 as the at most number.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy late Valentines Day! Hope you had a good one! About 2-3 more chapters to go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 -**

* * *

As quickly as they could, the two rushed to the Ink Machine.

Dani took the book and placed it on the desk inside the room. Fortunately there was already a pentagram and bowl there on the floor. Now all she had to-

"D-Dani!" Wally stuttered.

She looked up from the ax she was looking at to see ink webs along the walls. Why now?

"Wally, you got to keep him distracted!" Dani replied. "I have to be the one to do this."

"But-" Wally backed away as Ink!Bendy walked into the room.

They gave a glance to each other before Wally sighed.

"Okay. Please hurry." Wally said.

"I'll try." Dani replied as she double checked the page and held her arm over the bowl.

For a moment, she cringed before making a cut and holding her arm over the bowl, watching her blood fall into it.

Dani glanced back when she heard a growl to see Wally holding a pipe and doing his best to keep his attention off of her.

Once enough blood was in the bowl, she grabbed a old washcloth nearby and wrapped it around her arm before starting to say the spell.

"NoO!" A growl came again.

"Huh?" Dani glanced behind her again to see Bendy running towards her.

She yelped as she hit the deck to keep him from pounding her in the face.

"YoU aRen'T SaaViNG tHem!" Bendy spoke in a demonic tone.

"I am though." It was Dani's turn to growl. "They've been trapped here long enough…Joey."

Bendy's grin widened larger, if it was even possible.

"And who is going to stop me? Not a certain janitor over there." Bendy said in Joey's voice and motioned with his head towards Wally who was standing with the pipe and shaking.

"Why are you doing this, Joey?" Dani asked.

"A few reasons… immorality, bringing my toons to life, and regaining the ability to walk." Joey replied.

"What? How'd you lose your ability to walk?" She asked.

"Got sick." Joey said. "Was bound to a wheelchair for the most part. Though I was able to use a cane sometimes."

"Ah."

"Now… what to do with you?" Joey chuckled, kneeling down. "I could turn you into a toon too! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"No." Dani said, still on the ground and looking up at him. "Not at all."

"Not like you have much of a choice." Joey shrugged and pointed to her arm. "You either become a toon or bleed out. I don't care which one you decide to go with."

"N-No." Wally said from the other side of the room, making them turn towards him.

"What was that, Franks? Or should I say Boris?" Joey asked.

"I said NO! I'm not gonna let you end her life too!" Wally said taking a few steps forward.

"Oh really? What are the two of you going to do?" Joey questioned, walking up to him as Dani sat on her knees, keeping pressure on her arm.

"We're going to free everyone!" Wally said as he and Dani noticed something that Joey didn't. "Meanwhile… they're going to take care of you for us." He pointed to the floor.

"Huh?" Joey looked down as a few searchers popped up and grabbed at his legs. "GeT oFF!"

"Dani, Now!" Wally said. "We'll keep him from you!"

Dani nodded and got back up, double checking to make sure they had everything. Bowl…pentagram…blood…room where at least some of the murders took place… that was everything! Now…

"Dani wait." Joey said suddenly as the searchers kept their tight grip.

She turned back to him to see him struggling to get up.

"I…I'm sorry. Please don't do this. I-I don't want to go to Hell or anything!"

She glanced at Wally as Joey made a sniffling noise before shaking her head at Joey.

"Yet you were fine with murdering like 200 people for selfish reasons and trapping THEM in this Hell for oh so long." Dani said.

"You got to understand…my illness… it was KILLING me!" Joey said.

"People die. That's no excuse for what you did to everyone else." Dani said.

"But… I could make you immortal too!" Joey grinned but frowned right after as she gave a small laugh.

"Please… like I wanna be trapped here…" Dani rolled her eyes.

"There has to be something!" Joey said, still struggling to get up.

"All I want is for everyone here to be set free. With that said…" She turned back to the book and began reading.

"NOoOoo." Joey's demonic voice came back.

"It's over, Joey!" Wally said, watching him try to get up but the Searchers kept stopping him.

"ThIIIs is…n't ThE END!" Joey snarled.

Dani ignored him as she kept reading. As she got closer to the end, she began hearing the searchers and what sounded like Wally and Joey screaming in pain.

Not wanting to look, she covered her ears and continued on.

Then she got to the part about the eight that get to live. And she had to make a quick decision. Save a few or let them all rest in peace? She wasn't sure if she could survive and get out on her own.

Dani needed someone to guide her back out. She also couldn't say goodbye to those she had started to grow attach to. Not like this. Not when they had a second chance at life and could learn more about the 21st century outside with her. Hell, maybe she could befriend a few others…

They'll have a lot of medical and mental problems but… her mind was already made up.

" _Revive Wally Franks, Thomas Conner, Grant Cohen, Shawn Flynn, Norman Polk, Toon!Bendy, Susie Campbell and… Sammy Lawrence!_ "

With the last of the eight names said, a dark smoke came out from the bowl and started flying around the Searchers, Wally, and Joey.

Falling to her knees, she could only watch and cover her ears as she heard them scream and cry out.

'Fuck! Fuck! This was a bad idea!' Her mind yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She shouldn't of said any names and hoped she could make it out before bleeding to death…

Finally, she closed her eyes, unable to bear the sight that she couldn't see anyway. Dani began shaking with the room. It felt like a earthquake!

Then, like as quickly as it started, it stopped. But she didn't dare open her eyes. She didn't want to see what could be laying in front of her.

Even when the floor creaked as someone slowly made their way over to her and kneeled down, she kept her eyes shut.

"Dani?" A voice called. "It's okay. Everything… is okay!"

Two hands landed on hers that were still covering her ears as she trembled in front of whoever it was. She just hoped it wasn't Joey. Then her hands were taken away from her ears. Wait a minute… two hands?

"It's alright." The familiar voice with a accent said, gently wiping away her tears. "Open your eyes."

Dani did as she was told, staring at the young man in front of her. He had short brown curly hair and green eyes. He was still wearing overalls and was covered in ink but… he clearly had human skin again.

"W-Wally?" She asked, hopeful.

"I don't know about you, but I'm out of here! Let's go!" Wally grinned with perfect human teeth.

Dani chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy to see it worked! A-Are you… hurt?" She asked as he returned the hug.

"It hurt changing back but… I seem to be okay now!" Wally said.

Dani gasped as she looked from his back to what was behind him. Joey and a few other bodies, the searchers, were there. But they weren't moving and were clearly human again too.

"Hard to look at, huh?" Wally said as she sat back and nodded. "Well, they seem to finally be resting in peace… except Joey anyway."

"We need to get the police. That way their bodies will finally be put to rest too." Dani said. "I doubt they'll believe us about what actually happened… but we'll figure something out."

"Yeah…maybe we can send them back for a photo album? I think there was one in Joey's office. It can be proof." Wally said as they helped each other back up to their feet.

"That works." Dani nodded. "Come on, let's go."

She made sure the towel was wrapped tightly before they walked out of the room, looking back to make sure Joey was gone one last time, before heading down the hall.

"Let's try and find the safe house. The others might be there." Dani suggested and Wally gave her a puzzled look.

"Others?"

"You… the few that we were with at the safe house, toon!Bendy included, Susie, Norman, and… Sammy. You're the eight I decided to save."

"Why… thank you. But why us?" Wally asked.

"I don't know… it just would've been hard finding my way out without a few people to guide me." Dani replied.

"That makes sense." Wally nodded. "So the others should be around here somewhere."

"Wonder what they're up to?" Dani asked and Wally shrugged.

\- Meanwhile -

"W-What was that?" Bendy asks once the screaming stopped and the strange smoke disappeared.

He looked around the room and saw… a lot of bodies. But… they were human again! Even his Butcher Gang were human again too! And Alice… he glanced over to where she was. And saw a young woman in her place. Bendy let out a happy noise.

"They did it!" Bendy jumped up.

"Did what?" Thomas asked as he sat up and rubbed his head.

He pulled his hand away and stared at it when he realized it wasn't a glove or anything.

"I-I…" Thomas trailed off.

"You're human again! We found a book with a reverse spell and other things so the other two must of succeeded with it!" Bendy said, running up to him.

"I can't believe it." Thomas said, still staring at his hands.

"Does anyone else have a headache?" A Irish voice asked.

"Me." Another voice answered.

"Grant? Shawn?" Thomas asked, looking at them.

"Thomas?" They asked in unison before their eyes widened as they looked him up and down and then themselves.

"She must of decided to pick you guys and Wally to be the ones to be revived! And… me too! I'm still here!" Bendy jumped up and down.

"We're human again!" Shawn grinned.

"Where are those two at?" Grant asked.

"We said to meet back at the safe house so… let's go there!" Bendy said as the guys nodded.

"I think we all need to give that lassie a hug for this!" Shawn said.

"Hm hmm." Bendy nodded. "Especially since she cut herself for this."

"What?" Grant asked. "What do you mean?"

"She needed to use her blood and pour it into a bowl to set us free so… she's probably going to have a cut." Bendy said.

"A large one most likely! Especially if she needed to put it in a bowl. Come on, we all should go to the hospital anyway. Quicker we find them the quicker we'll finally leave." Grant replied.

As the guys and toon headed out, they heard a voice call them back.

"Please… I'm sorry… take me with you…" A strained and tired voice begged. "…Won't hurt… want to see grass… the sky… sun… anything outside again."

They turned back and saw Susie get up.

"Susie, you're back too!" Thomas said as she stood on her feet.

"Please help…" She said, holding her arms. "Won't… I just wanna leave…"

"Then come on." Shawn said, taking a step towards her. "We need to go find Wally and Dani then we'll all finally leave."

"I'm sorry." She choked out a sob. "Couldn't control…myself… I-I would never… never…"

"We know." Grant said. "Everything is back to normal. Now come on."

All she could do was nod as she followed them out the door, feeling tired, ashamed, and disappointed in herself.

* * *

 **My ask blog is almost finished! Just gotta do the header then it should be ready! I'll post the url here on the last chapter or so.**

 **All survive because I loved the designs I made for them and I didn't want to exclude any. lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dani and Wally walked through the halls, feeling saddened every time they came across a body. They both wanted to get away from it all but they needed to find the others first.

Then they heard a cough coming from one hallway. They stopped and looked at each other, thinking they did it. When they realized neither of them coughed, they started down the hall, thinking it was someone they were looking for.

If monsters were still around…well, they had a axe and pipe.

But it wasn't a monster. Not anymore anyway. It was a man with long blond hair and blue eyes sitting there in the hallway.

"…Sammy?" Wally rushed over to the man sitting against the wall.

Getting closer, Dani could see the ink had melted away for the most part since she could see skin on his face and torso. Sammy wasn't malnourished but he was thin. And looked ill too. Ink poisoning and other things no doubt.

"Sammy!?" Wally said, shaking him gently.

"Hm?" Sammy squinted his eyes and said in a pained tone, "Franks?"

"Are you alright? You're the first employee we've found alive! All the others…" Wally trailed off before continuing. "…So far they're all dead!"

"How…? What happened…?" Sammy asked.

"Dani did it! She set us free and destroyed Joey too!" Wally motioned to her, who stayed a few feet away, remembering what Sammy did to her. "He's gone and we're human again!"

"Oh please… you helped too, Wally." Dani added.

"You did!? That's… thank you." Sammy gave a small smile before coughing up blood and ink.

"Oh golly! We got to get you to the hospital!" Wally said, worried. "Dani, help me get him up!"

"I um… okay…" Dani replied, feeling a little safe knowing that Sammy seemed too hurt and weak to do anything now.

Still, she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Dani kneeled down on the other side of Sammy, who couldn't bring himself to look at her. He too knew what he did no matter how hard he tried to forget. Of all things to remember, why that? He definitely knew he still had some memory problems that they'll have to solve later too.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked, noticing her tone had changed. Almost like she was…"Why are you afraid of him? I mean, he was quite mean back in the day but he wouldn't hurt anyone! Especially not right now!"

"It's… hard to explain…" Dani said before turning to Sammy. "Can you stand? I don't think either of us can carry you up all those flights of stairs."

"I can try." Sammy said, holding a weak hand out for Wally.

Together they managed to get him to his feet so he was standing and leaning against the wall.

"Why don't you help him? Just tell me where to go to get back to the safe house." Dani suggested.

"Works for me." Wally replied and grabbed her shoulder right as she turned to start walking. "Can you tell me why you seem afraid of Sammy though?"

"I-"

"I will. Get walking, Dani." Sammy said, cutting her off.

She gave a small nod before turning and walking away. At the same time, Wally got one of Sammy's arms over his shoulder, holding his hand while his other hand was at his waist, holding him up.

"…So what happened?" Wally asked after a few minutes, knowing that what they were doing seemed to be working.

"I-" Another cough. "-I tried to sacrifice her to a ink demon." Sammy said in a quiet and clearly broken tone. Something that didn't sound right to Wally's ears but he knew that wasn't just it.

"That's not it though. She said you guys ran into each other again. What happened at that point?" Wally questioned.

"I…" Sammy glanced up and saw her walking ahead of them. He wasn't sure how she would react so he decided to stay as quiet as possible. With a sigh, he continued. "…I raped her."

"You what? I didn't quite hear that?"

"I raped her, Franks!" Sammy replied a little louder. "I… I was going to force her to stay with me forever and that was my way of punishing her for trying to escape! Don't you see those bite marks? I caused them!"

"Oh… she said Searchers did that…" Wally trailed off. He wasn't sure how to respond to something like that. It did make sense as to why she acted afraid. "The real you wouldn't do that though." He finally replied.

"That doesn't change what I did! I don't know why she lied about the bite marks but I…I know I did it." Sammy said, feeling guilty and ashamed.

"…" Wally was silent for a moment as he thought to himself.

Then he carefully ran up to Dani with Sammy in tow.

"…Hi?" She turned to them, hearing them come up behind her and hearing what they talked about.

Meanwhile, Sammy let out a few more coughs of ink.

"Sorry buddy." Wally said before turning to her. "Dani, I need to tell yah something important."

"What's that…?" She asked.

"Sammy -the real version- not the… the…" He trailed off.

"…The corrupted version?" She finished for him.

"Yeah that! He would never do something like that! Sammy was a total gentleman to all the ladies here at the studio! Even if he looked like he hated you, he still treated you perfectly." Wally replied and she looked down at her ink covered shoes. "Can't say the same about us guys though."

There was a few moments of silence before Sammy spoke first.

"Dani-" Sammy said, sounding like he was having a hard time speaking now. "I'm sorry. For everything. It was wrong and I hope you can give me another chance."

"You trust me right?" Wally asked when she still didn't answer.

"Yeah." She replied, quietly.

"Then trust me when I say that you should give him another chance! Do you think I'll lie to you about him being a gentleman around the ladies?"

"I guess you wouldn't…" Dani sighed before looking at Sammy, feeling heartbroken at his current state. "…Okay. I'll give you another chance. But only because he told me to."

"Thank you. I understand if you don't forgive-" Sammy shuddered. It felt like he still had ink running through his system.

"Yeah. It's going to take me a while to forgive you. But let's just focus on finally escaping." Dani finished his sentence for him.

"Agreed." Sammy nodded. "…What happened to your arm?"

"Oh I cut myself as one of the things I needed to do to free you."

"Oh…" Sammy said. "Thank you for that… we should get you to the hospital too."

"Yeah. I'll probably need stitches." She said, going back to putting pressure on her arm and wincing at the pain.

"I think we're getting closer to the safe house. Hopefully the others are already there." Wally said.

"I hope so." Dani replied. "Wonder how Norman is doing upstairs?"

"He's alive again too?" Sammy asked and she nodded.

"Yes and currently alone up there. Probably confused as Hell." Dani said.

"Let's try and move faster. I think I can manage. My stomach just hurts and I feel like I still have ink in my veins…" Sammy said.

"If you're up to moving faster then we can." Wally replied.

"Come on." Sammy started to pull Wally forward by walking faster. Or as fast as he could make himself go.

Wally and Dani glanced at each other before quickening their speed.

\- Later -

It took a while but they finally made it to the safe house and was relieved to see the others there waiting for them.

"Guys! You made it" Bendy squeaked as he ran up to them.

Dani kneeled down and caught the little demon as he jumped into her arms and hugged her.

"Careful with my arm, Bendy." Dani chuckled and hugged him back.

"Sorry." Bendy said, pulling away and standing in front of her. "I'm just so excited! I finally get to see the outside world!"

"And we finally get to leave. It's the wrong time period but it is what it is." Thomas shrugged as he and the others came up to them.

The guys thanked Dani for freeing them as Susie did it quietly, not wanting to look at someone she nearly killed with the elevator. Susie couldn't bring herself to look at Wally either.

"…Susie?" Sammy asked, noticing her behind them.

Susie pushed some hair behind her ear, nervously.

"Hi Sammy…" She muttered.

"She… isn't going to… yah know…" Wally said to the guys while Sammy elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow…"

"No. She seems to be back to her old self again. As are you two." Grant replied, glancing to Susie to see her looking down.

"Well, what are we waiting here for anyway?" Bendy asked, changing the subject. "Let's leave!"

"Gotta find Norman first. He's the only one that isn't here." Dani said.

"Well, he's upstairs so let's head up." Shawn replied.

"Think you can make it, Sammy?" Wally asked.

"I think so. Of course I seem to be the only one completely weakened… then again, I deserve it for-" Sammy got cut off.

"-Nothing." Dani said. "You don't deserve this."

The others looked at each other, confused. Meanwhile, Dani put a finger to her mouth to tell him not to tell them what happened and Sammy understood what she meant instantly.

"…Nevermind…" Sammy muttered before he started walking. "Come on."

"I'm confused." Shawn said and looked at Wally as he walked away with Sammy and looked back at him.

Wally shook his head before Shawn had the chance to ask what they were talking about.

Deciding to leave it alone, the rest quickly caught up with Sammy and Wally and headed for the stairs, not trusting the elevator.

"You still have your phone?" Wally asked and Dani nodded.

"It's at 15% so hopefully it'll survive till we get outside so I can call for help." She replied, checking the battery.

"Hopefully." Thomas agreed.

"How long have you been here for?" Grant asked.

"Uh… two days? Maybe three?" Dani replied. "Still no sign of the cops. Some friends I have for ditching me after I fell through that hole."

"Yeah no kidding." Thomas said. "You'd think they would've sent help by now huh?"

"I hoped they would've." Dani said.

It took a while, but they finally made it to where Norman should be at.

"There you are!" Shawn said, as they rounded the corner and saw him sitting on the stairs by the elevator.

Norman looked up, surprised and happy to see his friends back to their old selves much like how he is.

He opened his mouth to talk but… no words came out.

"Can't talk?" Wally asked, worried.

Norman looked away sadly as they got closer. Then he pointed to his ears, which made them even more worried.

"You're deaf too!?" Wally questioned.

Norman shook his head and wrote on the wall,

" _Ringing…can't speak_ …"

"Oh… you're ears are ringing but you can still hear somewhat and you can't talk at all anymore?" Dani asked and Norman nodded.

"Maybe the doctors can help you! Right?" Wally asked, hopeful.

"Maybe…" Dani said.

Norman wrote on the wall again,

" _What happened_?"

"It's a long story but Dani freed us." Shawn said. "Now we all need to get to the hospital."

Norman smiled at Dani, who smiled back. Then he turned to start going up the stairs to the elevator.

"Wait. We don't exactly trust the elevator." Thomas stopped him. "We're taking the stairs. Come with us."

Norman turned back around and nodded. Then he followed them back to where the stairs were.

It took a long time but they finally made it back to the main floor and to a exit in the back of the building.

When they got it opened, they could see the sun shining and birds singing as they stepped out into the sunlight.

* * *

 **Maybe 1 or 2 chapters to go!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Read notes at the end.**

* * *

"Ooo!" Bendy giggled as he ran out ahead of everyone and rolled around in the grass. "So this is grass? And that's the sky!" He looked up at the blue sky and clouds. "It's so pretty!"

"Even prettier at night." Dani said as they walked down the stairs.

"I can't wait to see it!" Bendy clapped as he got back up.

"Well, maybe the hospital room for at least one of us will have a window so you can see it tonight." Dani chuckled.

"Feels like a dream…" Sammy muttered. "…What are we suppose to do about Bendy?"

"Hm… good question." Dani rubbed her chin.

"I can play pretend! Why don't I pretend to be something else around other people?" Bendy suggested.

"That'd work." Dani nodded. "Think you can pretend to be a cat?"

"Uh huh!" Bendy nodded back.

"Come on, let's head for the road." Thomas suggested and they started walking around the building.

"Yah know, with all the candles and the place being wooden, I'm surprised it hasn't gone up in flames yet." Dani said.

"Probably whatever satanic things Joey did that kept it from burning." Grant said as they walked across the parking lot.

"It's so nice finally smelling fresh air." Sammy said and the others agreed.

As they enjoyed the fresh air and feeling of being outside, Dani took her phone out, waiting for service to come back.

"Oh duh!" Dani face palmed herself.

"What is it?" Sammy asked.

"I forgot these phones got a update recently and if you hit this button a few times quickly…" She pressed the side button multiple times. "This screen will pop up."

She showed them the screen that said, turn off, emergency SOS, and medical information.

"Now… we don't have service quite yet and my family is gonna be notified of our location due to being my emergency contacts but this should work."

Dani slid the emergency SOS and watched it countdown before calling 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"HI I'm running out of battery but can you please send a ambulance or two… or three. And the police to my current location. Multiple people are hurt and need to go to the hospital." Dani said.

"Police and two ambulances are on their way. What happened?" She asked.

"Uh… hard to explain. I'll tell the police when they get here. Thank you though." Dani said.

"Are you sure you can't explain?" The operator asked.

"Uhh… we were in an abandoned building… that's the best way I can explain right now." Dani replied.

"Well… the medics and police should be there soon." She replied.

"Thanks." Dani said and hung up.  
"Are the ambulances coming?" Wally asked.

"They should be. Let's just wait here for them." Dani said and sat down with Bendy jumping into her lap again.

The others sat down too and within a few minutes heard the police and paramedics in the distance.

They watched as they arrived and pulled their cars over before the officers and paramedics got out and came up to them.

"What happened…?" The one officer asked, thoroughly confused as to what they were covered in. "And what are you…"

"It's ink." Dani said.

"Why are you covered in ink?" His partner asked.

"That is a really long story." Thomas replied. "But you're going to need to send more guys to Joey Drew Studios there's… a lot of bodies there."

"What do you mean?" The first officer asked.

"Joey Drew killed a lot of people!" Wally replied. "He's dead as far as we know but someone needs to get their bodies out!"

"Joey Drew Studios…" A paramedic muttered. "Wasn't that an old animation place where a lot of people disappeared?"

"Yes! We're a couple of people. Except Dani that is." Wally said and Bendy meowed. "…And Bendy too."

The officers and paramedics stared at the strange…cat… before turning back to Wally.

"That's impossible." The first officer said.

"If you don't believe him, look for Joey's office. He mentioned that there was a photo album them with their pictures in it." Dani shrugged.

"Okay…" The second officer said. "Who needs to go to the hospital?"

"Basically all of us." Grant said.

"Then we'll let the paramedics take it from here while we head to the studio. We'll meet all of you at the hospital for more questions." The first officer said and the crew nodded.

"Okay. Just watch the hole at the front door." Dani said as they got up and split up into the two ambulances.

"You believe this?" Officer Jones, the first officer asked.

"Not really but… something had to of happened to them to look like that." Ramirez replied. "Let's check it out and look for this apparent photo album and see if they're telling the truth…somehow."

Jones nodded and they got back into their car and headed to the studio. They listened to Dani's warning and got in through the back.

"There's the hole…" Jones said as they walked along the main floor.

"Something tells me this office will be upstairs." Ramirez said as they came across Henry's old desk and the stairs. "Good thing we found this axe outside." He then started chopping the wood blocking the area off.

"Haven't seen any bodies yet though." Jones replied.

"Maybe they're downstairs?" Ramirez questioned.

"Maybe." Jones said as they headed up the stairs. "Be careful. This building is super old."

"No kidding." Ramirez said as they reached the top.

Eventually they came across Joey's old office. Immediately they checked out the bookshelf in the room. Coughing and sneezing at all the dust as they cleaned off the books.

"Here it is." Jones said, flipping through the photo album.

"There." Ramirez stopped him at a group picture of a few employees.

"That's… no way…" Jones trailed off, recognizing a few people in it.

"Let's check out a few more floors and see if we can find any bodies. Then call for backup." Ramirez suggested. "Something is definitely going on here." Jones nodded.

"Agreed." He said and they left the room.

\- Meanwhile -

It took a few hours but everyone was finally cleaned up and any wounds they may have had were taken care of.

The hospital decided to put them two in a room. Sammy and Susie being together, Thomas and Grant together, Dani and Wally with Bendy were in a room, and Shawn and Norman were in room.

They did learn about how Norman can't talk anymore among other things that were wrong. But decided to let them rest before deciding what to do for whoever.

The police came back once finding out they were settled into their rooms and met up with each of them separately to get their sides of the stories. Unsurprisingly, they told them the same things.

"So where do you fall into the picture?" Jones asked Dani, who had Bendy curled up on her lap. "I mean, you aren't in the pictures and weren't wearing old fashioned clothes neither."

"Oh I'm not from their time period. I was born in this one. I was just there exploring with my friends… then I fell through the floor as we were leaving but I guess they decided to not get me help." Dani said. "Trust me, I plan on having a long conversation with them later."

"As you should considering how you almost died." Jones said.  
"Multiple times too…" Dani added.

"…So what happened next?" Ramirez asked.

"I came across everyone at some point. And they… told me that they couldn't leave and were trapped there due to whatever Joey was doing." Dani said. "But we found a way to free them and all the other souls that were trapped there!"

"How exactly did you do that?" Jones asked, wondering if he wanted to know for sure."

"I cut my arm and said some spell." She said, showing them her now stitched and bandaged arm.

"Ah." Jones said and looked over to Wally, who was looking at the photo album kind of sadly. "You alright, buddy?"

"Yeah." Wally said. "It's just… weird. Knowing how much time has passed and all. And how we don't have family or anyone anymore."

"We still don't understand how or what happened but there is no doubt that's really you guys." Jones replied. "We'll let you rest for a bit. I think we asked all we needed to know. Do you want to keep that?"

"Hm? Oh no. You can take it back." Wally said, closing the book and handing it back to him.

"We'll be back tomorrow most likely. Just get some rest. You all look like you need it." Ramirez said as they headed to the door. "We'll head back to the studio and see how many bodies have been found so far."

"Okay." Dani said and watched them leave. Once they were gone, she and Bendy looked over to Wally. "You okay?"

"I guess… what are we suppose to do once we leave?" Wally asks.

"We'll figure it out." Dani said. "It's my fault you guys are still here so it'll be my responsibility."  
"Please don't blame yourself. We're really happy to still be alive it's just going to take a while to get used to things." Wally replied.

"I'm sure. Take your time." Dani said. "We'll be here for a while."

"What's going to happen to all of us?" Wally asks.

"You guys will probably be sent to different hospitals for therapy or whatever while I'll be allowed to go home. Got a lot of work to do to make my apartment work for all of us." Dani said.

"What about me?" Bendy asks.

"You can come home with me. I doubt they'll let a 'cat' stay much longer. Luckily my apartment allows pets too so that works out perfectly." She said.

"Okay." Bendy nodded.

Just then, a doctor came in.

"Miss, I was wondering if I can talk to you. How do you feel if he's listening too." The doctor motioned to Wally.

"I'm okay with it." Dani said, confused. Why did the doctor want to talk to her? Her problems weren't that bad.

"Well… my nurses told me that while they were helping you get cleaned up… they couldn't help but notice you had been assaulted." The doctor continued, pointing to his neck.

Oh. Oh. That's what he wanted to talk about. Dani unconsciously rubbed her bandaged neck with bites marks under them.

"Heh… um… yeah…" Dani trailed off. "I'll be okay though…"

"Who did it?" The doctor asks. "Are you comfortable answering it?"

"He isn't here." Dani lied. "It doesn't matter. He's gone."

Wally was surprised to see her protecting Sammy like this. But figured he had been through enough and going to jail for rape would not help his mental health.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked and she nodded.

"Positive." Dani replied.

"Okay… I'll be back to check on you later. Anything I can get for you?"

"I'm good." She said.

"Me too." Wally added.

"Alright." The doctor shrugged and left the room, leaving the three in awkward silence.

"Thank you." Wally said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Dani asked.

"For not telling what Sammy did. Trust me, jail is the last place he should be and he's really back to his old self again too! You'll see sooner or later!"

"So…that's what freaked you out back at the safe house?" Bendy asks and Dani looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry that happened. But Wally is right, you shouldn't have to worry about that again!"

"I hope so." Dani says and laid back in the bed.

A few days later, Dani and Bendy were able to leave while a few like Wally, Norman, Susie, and Sammy had to go to a special hospital for any medical or mental issues they gained.

Shawn, Grant, and Thomas weren't so bad. So after spending a extra week or two in the hospital, they were able to leave too.

It's now February and while it took two months, everyone is finally home with Dani and ready to start adjusting to together.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Here we are! The ending!**

 **I didn't add any medical or mental problems because I have descriptions of each character on my ask blog. That said, this is it: askbatimmodernau or**

 **It's all set up and ready to go! All info and stuff can be found there! Thank you all for reading!**


	15. UPDATE FIC IS REWRITTEN AND ASK BLOG

Hey guys! Apparently I never said it here but! I have a ask blog for this fic on Tumblr! It's called askbatimmodernau So check that out!

AND! I've rewritten this fic! And honestly, I am liking it better than this one. So please check it out and review. It's simply called " _A New Tune_ " but has spoilers for the updated chapters and chapter 4 but I'm sure you've seen them by now?

The ask blog will be changing once the new fic is over btw.


End file.
